


La ganancia del perdedor

by AndaBell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Presumed Dead, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaBell/pseuds/AndaBell
Summary: Después de que Kurapika reuniera todos los ojos de su clan y dejara de perseguir a sus enemigos, Leorio fallece durante una misión del zodiaco.En medio de la recuperación por su pérdida, Kurapika recibe una carta con información sobre el grupo de personas que asesinaron a Leorio, el  rubio se embarca en una misión para vengar a su mejor amigo.¿Qué sorpresas encontrará Kurapika en su camino? ¿Sucumbirá ante sus deseos de venganza?
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 4





	1. Inicio de la tragedia

El canto de las aves resonaban en la pequeña habitación color crema, el sol pasaba a través de las delgadas cortinas que adornaban la habitación, encontrándose directamente con la aterciopelada piel del joven durmiente en la pequeña cama individual.

Kurapika abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la luz del alba, por sugerencia de sus amigos había quitado las gruesas cortinas negras y así dejar a más luz entrar en el lugar.

El rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomó el teléfono de su mesa de noche, eran las 10:07 a.m.

Se restregó los ojos y bostezó con pereza, se empezaba a hacer costumbre no dejar alarma para dormir todo lo que su cuerpo necesitara. La mañana era tranquila y el ambiente apacible, tanto así que el joven consideró quedarse en su cama más tiempo.

El muchacho cerró los ojos un poco más, cuando una imagen de una pequeña bola de pelos con cuatro patas llegó a su mente. Viendo frustrada su intención de seguir durmiendo, Kurapika abrió los ojos de nuevo y se levantó de su lecho, se puso las zapatillas que estaban al pie de la cama y caminó directo al baño.

 _"¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora si hubiera ido a la misión?"_ Se preguntó el rubio. Hace un par de semanas había sido convocado por la Asociación junto a Leorio para cumplir con una tarea, pero se encontraba realizando uno de los rituales tradicionales de su tribu y realmente no podía aplazarlo o dejarlo a la mitad.

Hace un par de meses habían conseguido regresar del Continente Oscuro y Kurapika había juntado todos los ojos restantes de su clan, así que lo más pronto que pudo, viajó a Lukso para poder darle un entierro digno a los restos de su gente. Por supuesto, siempre estuvo en compañía de sus amigos. Leorio, Gon y Killua estuvieron todo el tiempo con él, hasta que tuvieron que regresar a sus vidas normales. Killua dijo que no podía quedarse más de un día con ellos, así que solo estuvo durante el entierro y se marchó. Gon permaneció con él y Leorio durante una semana, pero estaba llegando a la temporada de parciales en la escuela y no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera, al parecer tía Mito lo había hecho estudiar desde que regresó después del incidente con las hormigas quimera.

Eso los dejó solos a él y Leorio en el lugar, permanecieron alrededor de una semana más y volvieron a la ciudad. No se sentía para nada incómodo a su lado, habían compartido tanto tiempo juntos en el viaje, que lo extraño era estar lejos de Leorio. Kurapika no entendía qué era lo que causaba que el estar cerca de Leorio le diera tanta paz y seguridad, pero realmente lo agradecía y le gustaba un poco… O más de lo que realmente admitía, pero así era tener un amigo de verdad, ¿no? Era algo que tal vez había olvidado con el tiempo, desde Pairo y lo ocurrido con su tribu, Leorio se había convertido en su amigo más cercano al momento, y es que pasaron cinco largos años antes de que pudiera tener una relación humana de verdad. Ese tipo torpe y gritón era su mejor amigo.

Kurapika sonrió inconscientemente mientras cepillaba los dientes, después escupió el contenido de su boca en el lavabo. Si terminar con su limpieza dental, fue directo a la ducha, estando a principios de marzo se sentía muy bien el agua fría.

Al salir de la regadera, Kurapika se dio un pequeño vistazo en el espejo, observando que su acentuada clavícula empezaba a dejar de estar tan expuesta, igual que sus pómulos. Durante el último ritual que había realizado para su familia había dejado de comer, pasó muchos días en ayuno decidiendo dejarse morir o no. Finalmente decidió que un fresco inicio era lo mejor que podía hacer por su familia, ¿Qué sentido tenía perdonar a todos los asesinos restantes de su clan si no pensaba continuar viviendo?

Era difícil, realmente duro y por momentos, extenuante. La carga que sentía al principio, las miradas que creyó tener sobre él de parte de su clan y el dedo acusatorio de su conciencia formaban parte de una vivencia muy desagradable que no le deseaba a nadie. Perdonar algo de tal magnitud era una tarea colosal, se trataba del asesinato de su aldea, sus padres, su mejor amigo, su infancia y aspiraciones, sus ganas de vivir. Eso y mucho más fue lo que la Tropa Fantasma le arrebató a los doce años, forzándolo encontrar un nuevo enfoque, un nuevo sueño para su vida. 

Enero fue un mes espantoso, Kurapika siempre trataba de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en su cama y realmente nunca dormía. El apetito y las ganas de vivir se habían extraviado en algún momento de su travesía por la vida y no se sentía con ánimos de encontrarlos pronto, solo quería volver con su familia y ya.

Para su fortuna, no estaba completamente solo. Leorio, como buen amigo, estuvo siempre a su lado. Todas las mañanas llegaba a su apartamento haciendo escándalo para detener el tren de pensamientos negativos del rubio, abría las cortinas completamente para que la luz entrara a la habitación y comenzaba a preparar desayuno para los dos. Aunque al principio fue difícil, poco a poco Kurapika se fue levantando de su estado de depresión. 

Reflexionando sobre la ayuda que Leorio siempre le había dado, fue a su reducido armario y se vistió con un pantalón blanco junto con una camiseta blanca que utilizaba en los entrenamientos, secó su cabello dorado y bajó unos cuantos pisos rumbo al apartamento de Leorio con una bolsa en mano.

Cuando regresaron del viaje, Kurapika decidió ir a vivir a York Shin, el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba la Asociación de Cazadores; su empleador y contactos del bajo mundo lo dejarían salir del círculo de la mafia siempre que mantuviera un perfil bajo, aunque podría decirse que tenía ganado el respeto de muchas personas del bajo mundo, incluídos tres de los nuevos padrinos. Aún así, sabía que debía cuidar lo que hacía y con quiénes se involucraba para no causar problemas a su alrededor, máxime si se había atrevido a vivir tan cerca de uno de sus amigos. Por qué sí, ahora Kurapika vivía en el mismo edificio que Leorio, para facilitar que la Asociación pudiera contactarlo si lo necesitaban, era una lástima que en esta ocasión se hubiera cruzado con sus planes que, por supuesto, tenían mayor prioridad para él.

Después de bajar los escalones del piso ocho al cuatro, Kurapika se detuvo frente a la puerta 403 y sacó un llavero con el logo de la asociación. Al abrir la puerta una pequeña bola de pelos saltó directo a sus brazos y atacó su rostro con pequeñas y veloces lamidas. El rizo gris del pelaje del pequeño animal se enredaba en sus dedos y su lengua mojada le hacía cosquillas.

—Preciosa, basta, basta —dijo entre risas, acariciando a la pequeña cachorra que le lamía la cara sin parar. Su propósito original era dejar la comida y ya, pero en vistas de la falta que le hacía a la pequeña mascota el tener compañía, tendría que regresar con la cachorra al apartamento.

Con la pequeña bola de pelos en sus brazos y la bolsa de comida regresó a su apartamento, colocó la comida de perro en un plato y dejó que corriera hacia él. Tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco de café mientras pensaba en lo que desayunaría.

Después de unos pocos minutos, decidió prepararse huevos con tocino, como Leorio solía hacer con él. Desde que Kurapika se había mudado a ese lugar, Leorio siempre estaba velando por su salud, tanto física, como mental.

—Ese tonto es un buen amigo —dijo entre dientes, sentándose a la mesa con su plato y una taza de café en la mano.

—¿De qué tonto hablas? —dijo una dulce voz desde atrás.

—¿Senritsu? ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó Kurapika, volteando a ver hacia la puerta.

La joven muchacha sonrió y dijo: —Dejaste la puerta abierta, tal vez te estás empezando a relajar.

Kurapika abrió los ojos grandemente, sorprendido por tal descuido. El joven se quedó estático, parado en su lugar mientras Senritsu iba y saludaba a la pequeña cachorra.

—Me alegra que la hayas traído contigo, es bueno para los dos tener compañía —dijo Senritsu, cargando a la cría de perro.

—No podría haberla dejado aunque quisiera, se lanzó sobre mí literalmente —dijo riendo— ¿Ya comiste? Puedo servirte café o té y tengo huevos con tocino, creo que también hay cereal. 

—Creo que un té estaría bien, ya comí en casa, gracias.

Senritsu dejó a Preciosa en el suelo y acompañó al rubio a la pequeña mesa, recibiendo una taza con agua caliente y una bolsita de té de manzanilla. 

—Sabes, ya comencé a dejar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Leorio en su apartamento y ya reservé el pastel.

—¿Estás emocionado? Es bueno verte así —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, es que tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos y nunca hemos celebrado su cumpleaños... O al menos, yo no lo he celebrado con él.

—Tenías cosas que hacer —habló sonriente, aliviando la culpabilidad del menor—, todos lo comprendemos.

Kurapika sonrió ligeramente, apenado por la suavidad y comprensión que acarreaban las palabras de la mayor —Gracias por estar aquí —respondió en voz baja.

—Para eso estamos los amigos —dijo la cazadora, sujetando la mano del menor, justo como la madre del rubio solía hacerlo después de regañarlo por ser tan rebelde a veces—, entonces ya tienes las cosas.

—Sep, ya está todo listo, solo falta que Gon y Killua vengan y bueno... Que Leorio regrese de la misión.

—Aunque el cumpleaños de Leorio fue hace unos dos o tres días… ¿No te parece que esta misión fue más larga de lo normal? —preguntó la joven, recordando que el plan era para llevarse a cabo justo un par de días después de que Kurapika regresara de Lukso.

—Pues... Normalmente duran menos de una semana y Leorio lleva alrededor de —levantó las cejas— dos semanas fuera, tal vez debí acompañarlo.

Aunque la misión no era muy difícil o peligrosa, sólo debían ir a vigilar a unos traficantes de drogas por cuatro días sin interrumpir ninguna operación que el traficante estuviera llevando a cabo. Al ver que Kurapika estaba de viaje y uno realmente importante, Leorio pidió que le asignaran la misión con otro compañero, aunque todos en el zodiaco sabían que su compañero favorito era Kurapika.

Al final, decidieron que el tigre, Kanzai, sería el sustituto de la rata y acompañaría al jabalí en esa misión de vigilancia. Kanzai era un zodiaco con una amplia experiencia en vigilancia, pues se trataba de un cazarecompensas y para ser exitoso en eso, se necesita la habilidad de reconocer patrones en el sujeto de estudio, por más mínimos que sean.

Aunque Kanzai le resultaba un poco molesto de vez en cuando, Kurapika se sentía aliviado de ver a alguien con experiencia acompañar a Leorio.

—No te preocupes, Leorio es un cazador profesional, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

—Tienes razón, gracias Senritsu —dijo el rubio, dando un sorbo a su taza.

—Bueno, sigue comiendo, casi no has tocado tu comida —dijo la joven, tomando su taza.

Kurapika rió y asintió, llevándose a la boca un pequeño trozo de tocino. La muchacha sacó de su bolsa una pequeña tarjeta, decorada con pequeños globos de cartulina.

—Traje una carta para Leorio y otra para ti —dijo, mostrando otra pequeña carta decorada—, es mi forma de celebrar tus latidos.

—¿Mis latidos? ¿Ya son normales de nuevo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Pues, tanto como normales, no, pero puedo sentir que estás haciendo progresos enormes — "tan así, que me haces pensar que estás enamorado", pensó la joven.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy haciendo progresos? ¿Qué es lo que escuchas? —indagó rebosante de curiosidad.

—No creo que lo comprendas... Pero se podría decir que es como cuando tienes un timbal que suena desafinado y demasiado abierto, así suena cuando estás molesto. Cuando estás triste, es como si tuvieras un redoblante que no marca un paso parejo, como si cojeara y suena como si tuviera una sordina, como si estuviera tapado y las vibraciones no pudieran salir.

Al ver la expresión confundida de Kurapika, la cazadora musical comenzó a reír —Sabía que no lo ibas a entender.

Kurapika sonrió de nuevo y continuó con su comida, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pues los chicos normalmente le escribían en lugar de llamar; se levantó de la mesa y caminó rápidamente rumbo al sofá, abandonando su plato de comida a la mitad. 

Senritsu terminó el último trago de té y jugueteó con la taza color celeste que el rubio le había entregado. Súbitamente, el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir de manera descontrolada, como nunca antes lo había escuchado.

El teléfono del muchacho cayó al suelo y su boca se abrió torpemente, tratando de articular palabra. La cazadora sintió la necesidad de cubrirse los oídos para no tener que escuchar esa melodía tan desastrosa, sonaba totalmente incoherente y sin ningún tipo de belleza, y es que la música había roto con el estereotipo de belleza hace más de un siglo. En ese momento se lamentó de no haber prestado atención a lo que le habían dicho por teléfono a Kurapika, quien se encontraba de rodillas junto a su celular, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Senritsu corrió a ver a Kurapika y volteó a ver el dispositivo en el suelo, logró a escuchar del otro lado a Cheadle, la presidenta de la Asociación de Cazadores. Kurapika se adelantó a Senritsu y tomó el teléfono de nuevo, diciendo: —Eso no puede ser cierto.

Senritsu logró escuchar algunas pequeñas frases de condolencia, lo cual hizo que los latidos del rubio se volvieran un poco más agresivos. El muchacho respondió: —No digas eso, tal vez solo es información errónea.

—"Kurapika, todos quisiéramos que no fuera verdad-" 

—Alguien debió engañarlos, pero eso no puede ser cierto, definitivamente no —dijo el rubio, interrumpiendo a la presidenta con agresividad y seriedad.

Senritsu pensó en armar su flauta y calmar al rubio, pero gastaría demasiado tiempo y necesitaba frenarlo en ese momento, parecía que su corazón iba a explotar. Consciente de las consecuencias, colocó su mano en el hombro del menor, esperando que la empujara hacia la pared o algo por el estilo; en cambio, el joven solo dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y volteó a ver a Senritsu, totalmente desorientado. La muchacha retiró con cuidado el teléfono de su mano derecha y dijo un suave: —¿Hola? Habla Senritsu, cazadora profesional.

—Hola Senritsu, te recuerdo, habla Cheadle —pudo detectar en su corazón tristeza.

—Perdona a Kurapika, han sido días un poco difíciles, prometo que ha estado mejor —dijo amablemente— ¿Sucede algo? Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

—Senritsu, me encantaría poder ser ayudada, pero en este caso, a menos que sepas cómo resucitar personas, es imposible ayudarnos.

La chica con cabello gris empalideció aún más y abrió sus ojos, escuchando cada latido sonar como si fueran un tambor roto, como si hubieran roto por completo el tambor y solo quedara un penoso golpe contra sus restos.

Ese era el latido de Kurapika.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó la compañera del rubio, temiendo lo peor.

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, junto a un pequeño resoplido, indicador de haber llorado hace pocos momentos — Leorio está muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien dijo drama? 
> 
> No sé a ustedes, a mí me encantan las comedias y las películas románticas, pero no sé cómo escribir esos géneros, así que esto es lo que traigo para ustedes hoy. 
> 
> Tengo cuatro capítulos más ya terminados, ¿Les gustaría que los publicara todos juntos o se los dosifico? ¿Cada cuánto les gustaría que los publiqué?
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña introducción, cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. 💀


	2. Aunque mis ojos lo ven

Los pasillos de la Asociación de Cazadores estaban un poco más llenos de lo normal, se podía ver a gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados, habían muchos papeles y carpetas en cualquier esquina. Senritsu observó de nuevo a Kurapika, cuestionando la calma imperturbable que se reflejaba en su rostro, se veía como si hubiera llegado para una más de las reuniones de los zodiacos, de las cuales siempre salía harto y aburrido de poner orden entre sus integrantes. 

En lugar de subir al piso más alto para las tediosas reuniones del grupo élite de la asociación, Kurapika había sido citado al sótano del edificio. Mientras bajaban las gradas hacia el salón en el que estaba Cheadle, Senritsu pudo sentir como en el corazón del rubio iba en aumento la angustia e incertidumbre, levantándose sobre todos sus sentimientos la incredulidad. La cazadora y extrabajadora de la familia Nostrade se lamentó profundamente, estaba segura de que el muchacho lo aceptaría, no creyó que fuera a negarse a creer como lo hacía en secreto en estos momentos.

Las paredes color crema quedaron atrás, dando la bienvenida a un color gris, las puertas en los corredores también eran grises, rotuladas solamente con una letra y un número. Justo en donde se acababa el casi eterno pasillo, Mizaistom esperaba de pie junto a la puerta final, el corazón del hombre sonaba pesado y triste.

—Kurapika, hola —dijo el hombre vestido de vaca, tratando de sonreír.

—Hola —respondió seriamente— ¿Se supone que está aquí?

El rostro de Mizaistom reflejó una gran carga y dolor, cada vez afirmando la noticia que habían recibido momentos antes — Kurapika — dijo con tristeza.

—No hagas esto, solo quiero saber si está ahí para poder abofetearlo.

—Kurapika —llamó Senritsu, tratando de hacer que se calmara un poco.

El muchacho volteó a ver a Senritsu y suspiró —Solo quiero pasar a verlo, ¿puedo?

Mizaistom se giró y abrió la puerta lentamente, dejó que los dos visitantes entraran y dijo: —Esta es la morgue de La Asociación, aquí traen a todos los cazadores que fallecen o a las personas que están involucradas en nuestros casos.

La habitación era de un inmaculado blanco, más de quince metros de pared cubiertos de cajones de metal sobrepuestos y varias planchas de metal a lo largo del salón, cada plancha con herramientas quirúrgicas para trabajar. No todas las camas tenían cuerpos, tal vez solo tres o cuatro estaban en uso y al fondo del salón, una mujer delgada con anteojos estaba parada junto a una camilla, viendo hacia abajo el cuerpo que descansaba sobre la plancha.

Kurapika no se inmutó al entrar al salón, solo dirigió una mirada al toro del zodiaco para solicitar su permiso. Al recibir un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Kurapika comenzó a caminar hasta el cuerpo y su cuidadora.

Observó a la joven presidenta mientras caminaba hacia ella, pudo distinguir el fuerte agarre de su mano en la falda de su vestido y su mandíbula apretada. Al llegar a estar a su lado, divisó que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de agua, él aún no se había atrevido a mirar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Después de examinar un poco más la expresión de la presidenta, decidió ver el supuesto cuerpo de Leorio. Estaba totalmente masacrado, pero aún reconocible, tenía muchos moretones y cortes, sus manos se veían muy lastimadas, probablemente se resistió al ataque con todas sus fuerzas; además de los cortes de la autopsia, habían muchos cortes profundos en todo el abdomen y brazos, tenía muchas marcas en el rostro, le cortaron media oreja y los párpados los tenía cortados, como si le hubieran pasado muchas veces cuchillos sobre la piel.

—Quién realizó la autopsia dice que tenía un brazo roto y solo tres dedos en buen estado —habló Cheadle, sin dejar de ver al cuerpo.

—¿No la hiciste tú? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Yo... Yo quise pero… Pero...

Kurapika pudo ver cómo las lágrimas de los ojos de la presidenta comenzaron a caer, imposibilitada para seguir hablando. El rubio dejó que sus ojos vacilaran por una última vez en toda la habitación, su final del recorrido era Leorio, su preciado amigo Leorio. 

_"Entonces realmente está pasando"_

El rubio se acercó a la joven de cabello verde y le abrazó, ciertamente no es de los cazadores más altos, su estatura estaba entre las más bajas de los hombres de La Asociación, pero era suficiente para poder abrazar bien a Cheadle, invitándola a desahogarse sobre él. La muchacha recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurapika y dejó salir lo que llevaba algunas horas guardando, Leorio fue su alumno más especial y fue ella quien lo invitó a formar parte de los zodiacos.

En su momento, Cheadle había sido cegada por la luz tan brillante que el joven emisor irradiaba, Leorio era una persona jovial y confiable, estar cerca de él le hacía sentir en paz y seguridad. Y esa luz había sido crudamente apagada, como si hubieran matado a una luciérnaga con un matamoscas, sin ninguna razón o sentido.

Senritsu y Mizaistom se quedaron de pie, esperando por un mínimo consuelo en la joven presidenta y continuar con los preparativos de la velación y el entierro. Ambos lloraban tímidamente, limpiando una que otra lágrima que se resbalaba sobre sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos, Cheadle levantó el rostro y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas, tratando de sonreír un poco, todos en el lugar estaban llorando, menos Kurapika.

_"Esto es mi culpa"_

Kurapika miraba los llorosos rostros en el lugar, lamentando la situación y manteniendo la compostura. No sabía si era porque en estos últimos meses había llorado más que en toda su vida, pero las lágrimas no se sentían cercanas, sus ojos estaban secos y su corazón nublado, sin ser capaz de discernir el dolor.

—Ya... —dijo entre resoplidos— Ya empezamos con los preparativos para el homenaje, ¿Tienes el contacto de sus padres o algún familiar? 

—Sí, yo les avisaré —respondió el rubio, serio, como si de una misión se tratase.

—No es necesario, Kurapika, le pediré a alguien que no haya tenido contacto con él lo haga —dijo Cheadle, acomodando sus lentes y volviendo a su característica calma.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo... En una ocasión tuve contacto con ellos, así que está bien, creo que sería lo mejor para ellos, que alguien conocido les de la noticia. También seré yo quien le diga a Gon y Killua, también a Zepile.

—Kurapika —intervino Senritsu, preocupada por el impacto de esas tareas en el joven.

—Está bien, yo puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo —respondió con determinación.

Los tres mayores no ocultaron la desazón que les causaba una decisión de tanto peso, pero tampoco podían negarle ese derecho, Kurapika era el mejor amigo del moreno y nadie lo podía negar, aunque ver su templanza intacta era lo que más los ponía nerviosos.

Finalmente, los mayores accedieron a la solicitud de Kurapika y lo enviaron de vuelta a su apartamento, en compañía de Senritsu. Ambos caminaban en silencio, sin ánimo de proferir una sola palabra. La cazadora de música intentó distinguir lo que los latidos del muchacho decían, pero no pudo, nunca en su vida había escuchado algo parecido y no tenía idea de cómo describirlo; el rostro del rubio seguía sin detonar alguna emoción o indicio del suceso tan terrible que había acontecido.

Cheadle y Mizaistom les habían dicho que durante la misión habían atacado a los dos cazadores. Kanzai estaba en el hospital, inconsciente, le habían dado una paliza que lo dejó medio muerto, Leorio no corrió con la misma suerte.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, lo primero que los dos vieron fue a la pequeña cachorra mover su cola incontrolablemente, saltando frente al joven para recibir amor y caricias. Senritsu escuchó que en el corazón de Kurapika comenzó a latir rápido y fuerte, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Se inclinó rápidamente y dijo: —¿Quieres un tiempo a solas? Puedo llevar a Preciosa por unos momentos a caminar.

—Gracias, Senritsu —dijo sonriendo—, te veo luego entonces.

La muchacha sonrió se vuelta y tomó a la pequeña peluda, conocía el lugar del apartamento de Leorio en el que tenía todas las pertenencias de la chiquilla, así que bajó al lugar, seguida de la perrita y abrió el apartamento, Kurapika había diseñado una cerradura Nen que se activaba con una pequeña muestra de Ren sobre ella. Abrió la perilla e, instantáneamente, el lugar fue inundado por la esencia de la colonia de madera del joven, y su prematura y permanente ausencia.

Senritsu se cubrió la boca y un par de sollozos se escucharon, su voz estaba quebrada y su alma extrañaba a su amigo, uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido en su vida. Tomó la correa de la perrita y salió del apartamento, con el corazón hecho añicos.

…..

Kurapika cerró la puerta después de que Senritsu saliera, de pronto se sentía perdido y vacío, no había nada en su interior en ese momento, nada más que la preocupación por sus dos jóvenes amigos y por los familiares de Leorio.

Hace algo de tiempo, cuando acababan de conocerse con Leorio en el examen del cazador, habían hablado sobre los verdaderos motivos de cada uno para ser un cazador. Leorio le había sorprendido al decir que su familia era pobre y que su mejor amigo había muerto por falta de fondos. Tiempo después, cuando se reunieron en la ciudad de York, pudo preguntarle a Leorio sobre su familia, recordaba que el moreno se sentía inconforme por la falta de ingresos para apoyar a sus padres, pues su carrera era muy demandante y costosa. Entonces, durante su aislamiento, nunca contestó las llamadas del mayor, pero contactó a los padres de Leorio y les dio una abundante ayuda económica "en nombre de La Asociación de Cazadores".

Nunca los había visto en persona, pero él mismo hablaba con ellos cada vez que enviaba la mentada ayuda para asegurarse que les llegara y que todo estuviera en orden. Nunca se presentó con su nombre real, solo se presentaba como "Key", y sería así como se presentaría con ellos en esta ocasión, aunque ahora les haría saber su nombre real también.

Tomó su teléfono y se sentó en el sofá, marcó el número de la mamá de Leorio y esperó a que contestaran. De pronto, alguien levantó el teléfono y una voz un poco cansada se escuchó al otro lado del mundo.

—¿Buenas noches? —dijo la mamá de Leorio, eran aproximadamente las 10:00 de la noche en ese país, mientras que en donde el rubio se encontraba era aproximadamente medio día.

—¿Señora Paladiknight? Buenas noches, habla Key.

—¿Key? ¿De La Asociación de Cazadores?

—Así es... ¿Qué tal está? 

—¡De maravilla! El apoyo llegó hace un par de días, se los agradecemos mucho, hace unas semanas un chico se enfermó por aquí, gracias al depósito pudimos llevarlo a un hospital y lo están ayudando, él está mejorando mucho —dijo con ánimo renovado.

—Es bueno saberlo, ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposo? 

—Ya sabe, él siempre está trabajando, pero se alegró mucho cuando pudimos ayudar a ese niño, él siempre ha querido ayudar a las personas de aquí, pero con las maras y la falta de empleo, es muy complicado.

Kurapika sonrió tristemente, era bueno saber de dónde había sacado Leorio ese corazón tan grande y lleno de amor, aún cuando la vida también había sido dura con él. Kurapika colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y dijo: —Señora Paladiknight, me alegra escuchar que el apoyo está siendo de ayuda. Yo... Llamaba por otro motivo, aparte del monitoreo.

—Claro tesoro, dime —respondió la señora, a veces hacía a Kurapika pensar en que debía ser maestra o tal vez vendedora, por la manera tan dulce con la que siempre hablaba, pero sabía que la mujer trabajaba en una fábrica de textil. 

—Es sobre su hijo, Leorio.

Pudo escuchar que la mujer contuvo su respiración por unos segundos, después dijo: —¿Algo le pasó a Leorio? ¿Él está bien?

Kurapika no pudo pasar por alto el temblor que apresó la voz de la mamá de Leorio. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por no sonar nervioso y respondió: —Señora Paladiknight, lo siento mucho, Leorio... Leorio se nos adelantó.

Y es que realmente se había adelantado, Leorio siempre había sido una persona saludable y activa, Kurapika creyó que Leorio sería quién lo enterrara en su tierra natal, nunca imaginó que él tendría que ver a su amigo en un ataúd, cubierto por metros de tierra.

—Key, cariño —dijo nerviosa— ¿E-estás seguro de lo que dices? Mi hijo fue a ese continente extraño y regresó con vida, mi hijo es un cazador, él no puede, no puede...

Kurapika se mordió la lengua y dijo: —Todos quisiéramos que no fuera cierto, señora Paladiknight, él... Falleció en labores, siempre fue un integrante valioso para La Asociación y un gran amigo.

—Tú... ¿Tú lo conociste? —dijo entre sollozos— Porque si lo conociste, sabes que mi hijo es un luchador, él es imparable, él es, él es ¡Él es mi hijo!

La mujer de unos cincuenta años comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, casi a gritos con el teléfono cerca. Kurapika pudo escuchar el roce de tela y un golpe en lo que supuso era el suelo, el llanto parecía no parar. Después de unos cinco o diez minutos escuchando a la pobre madre llorar, Kurapika escuchó que tomaron de nuevo el teléfono.

—¿K-key, sigues ahí? —preguntó la mujer.

—Aquí estoy —dijo suavemente.

—¿Sabes si... ya lo enterraron? 

—La muerte fue reportada hoy, tenemos un par de boletos para usted y su esposo, se hará un homenaje y entierro para Leorio en los Parques del Cazador, no es necesario que paguen nada, todo lo cubrirá La Asociación, incluído su hospedaje.

—Bien, bien. ¿Dónde o cómo haremos esto? —preguntó, tratando de calmarse un poco.

—¿Desea apuntarlo o puedo enviarle la información a algún correo electrónico? —dijo Kurapika. De pronto decir "correo electrónico" era una carga casi imposible de llevar.

—Yo... Tal vez por mensaje de texto estaría bien —dijo, respirando hondo.

—Bien, entonces lo enviaré a su celular y... Si desea, puedo llamar a su esposo e informarle al respecto.

—No, no, está bien, yo... Yo voy a decirle, gracias Key.

—No tiene que agradecerme, en serio... Y puede llamarme Kurapika —dijo el muchacho, exponiéndose frente a la mujer.

—¿Kurapika? —dijo confundida.

—Sí, yo... No suelo utilizar mi nombre para mantener el anonimato de La Asociación, pero mi nombre real es Kurapika.

—E-está bien, gracias Kurapika, ya sabes... Por todo —terminó de hablar, sollozando de nuevo— Adiós.

La pobre madre de Leorio se arrodilló de nuevo y, abrazando el teléfono contra su pecho; lloró a todo pulmón, plañendo por tal desacierto del destino, le habían arrebatado a su único hijo, a su mayor esperanza y orgullo.

Kurapika en su apartamento escuchó el sonido de la línea muerta en su teléfono y lentamente lo bajó. Por unos breves segundos meditó en llamar a Gon, Killua o Zepile. Al final, terminó marcando el número de Zepile.

La conversación con Zepile no fue tan larga y amena como la que tuvo con la madre de Leorio en un inicio, el pelirrojo enmudeció cuando Kurapika le dijo del fallecimiento del aspirante a doctor. Después de unos momentos, Zepile preguntó por la dirección, la cual Kurapika le proporcionó en ese momento, La Asociación de Cazadores tenían unos parques en los que enterraban a sus cazadores muertos en acción. Iban a velar a Leorio en La Asociación por un día y después harían un desfile fúnebre hasta ese parque, donde enterrarían al muchacho.

Después decidió hablar con Killua, dejando al final al pequeño Gon.

De nuevo, marcó el número de Killua, recibiendo respuesta al tercer timbrazo. Se escuchaba una televisión al fondo y la voz de una niña riendo. Un temblor casi incontrolable se presentó en sus manos y su lengua se pegó a su paladar. 

—Hola Kurapika.

_"No debí llamar, no debí llamar, todo esto es un terrible error, esto es un malentendido"_

—Hey, Kurapika.

 _"¿Por qué tenía que decir que yo llamaría? Soy un tonto, jamás debí haber abierto la boca, jamás debí dejar que Leorio viajara con Kanzai_ "

—¿Kurapika? ¿Hoola?

_"Vamos, Kurapika, cálmate. Esto es lo menos que puedes hacer por Leorio, no estuviste para ayudarlo, por lo menos avisa a sus amigos más valiosos. Sí, debes hacerlo Kurapika, como siempre, solo hazlo sin pensar en nada más"_

—¡Kurapika, no me llames solo para quedarte callado!

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y dio un pequeño grito ahogado, temblando de pies a cabeza. Al fondo se escuchaba la voz de la niña preguntando lo que pasaba, Kurapika se arrepintió de haberle llamado cuando escuchó que la niña le llamaba "hermano".

—Killua —se aclaró la garganta—, cómo estás, ehh... Tal vez no debí llamar.

—No seas tonto, si es por la fiesta de Leorio, ya tengo todo listo, mañana viajo ha-

—No Killua, no es la fiesta —lo paró el rubio, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué llamas? Tú no sueles hacer llamadas para saludar —respondió extrañado.

—Sí, verás, ahh.... Killua —dijo finalmente.

—Kurapika, dime ya lo que sucede. ¿Leorio está bien? ¿La reunión sigue en pie? —dijo con más cautela.

—No Killua —dijo después de unos segundos—, Leorio no... Él no está bien.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tiene problemas con la misión? Puedo ir a ayudarlo, solo tengo que-

—Killua, no —volvió a frenarlo—, no puedes... No podemos ayudarlo.

—Kurapika, ¿De qué hablas? Todos podemos ser ayudados, ja, ja... Somos amigos, ¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo nervioso, negándose a aceptar el mensaje que el rubio estaba tratando de darle.

—No, yo... Perdón Killua, lo siento —dijo el joven con sincera pena, no creyó que Killua fuera a mostrarse tan vulnerable ante la noticia.

—No puede ser cierto —dijo como si estuviera en automático—, el anciano no puede... No puedes hablar en serio —terminó de hablar, empezando a llorar.

—Killua, lo siento —dijo, empezando a perder la calma y suplicando por un poco de comprensión—, de verdad lo siento, perdón Killua, yo-

La voz de la niña llegó de nuevo a su oído, preguntando con preocupación lo que sucedía, Killua terminó la llamada en ese momento, dejando a Kurapika con sus disculpas en la boca. Trató de contactar con él alrededor de cinco veces más, pero no obtuvo ningún fruto.

Kurapika se quedó estático, sujetando el teléfono fuertemente. El golpe de la puerta lo sacó de su estado, el rubio volteó a ver y se acercó a la puerta, girando la manija para dejar entrar a Senritsu.

—La dejé abajo un momento, solo quería saber cómo estás —dijo sonriendo, el contorno de sus ojos estaba un poco rosado, igual que su nariz.

—Ya casi termino, solo me falta Gon —respondió tranquilo, sabía que Senritsu podía escuchar la tormenta en su interior, pero hacía el esfuerzo de acallarla y sonreír.

La joven se marchó después de un breve intercambio de palabras, indicando ir a vigilar a la bola de pelos que el difunto había dejado huérfana. Kurapika se sentó de nuevo en el pequeño sofá de su apartamento y buscó entre sus contactos el número de Gon. Suspiró pesadamente y jaló hacia la derecha el nombre de Gon, iniciando la llamada.

—¡Kurapika, que bueno que llamas! Justo estábamos hablando con tía Mito sobre la fiesta y quería saber si ya tienes el pastel, ¡Porque tenemos unas tartas de manzana deliciosas!

—Hola Gon... Ya no habrá fiesta de cumpleaños para Leorio.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —dijo curioso.

—Es que sucedió algo —respondió Kurapika.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Leorio está bien? ¿La misión va a tardar más? —preguntó preocupado.

—No Gon, él —titubeó un poco— no va a regresar de la misión.

Alcanzó a escuchar del otro lado del teléfono como la respiración del niño se intensificó en gran manera — ¿Q-quieres decir que... está muerto?

—Gon, lo siento mucho, a Leorio... Fue durante la misión, el otro zodiaco a duras penas logró regresar vivo, pero está inconsciente en el hospital y muy herido.

—Ay no, ay no —comenzó a llorar—, Leorio no puede estar muerto, él no...

—Realmente lo siento —dijo, no tenía idea de qué más decir, estaba convencido de ser el culpable de esa desgracia. 

Gon comenzó a soltar pequeños lloriqueos, Kurapika lo escuchó por unos minutos hasta que se animó a interrumpirlo.

—¿Gon? ¿Gon, sigues ahí?

—Perdón Kurapika, aquí estoy —dijo entre resoplidos.

—Sé que es insensible de mi parte, pero ¿Crees que podrías venir al homenaje de Leorio? Tía Mito también puede venir si desea.

—Iré —dijo con firmeza—, no creo que tía Mito me acompañe, pero definitivamente iré.

—¿Puedo enviarte la información por correo electrónico? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, sí... Yo lo veré, gracias por avisarme, Kurapika.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme, de verdad.

—Pero quiero agradecerte por llamarme, habría sido muy triste si no me hubiera enterado sino hasta llegar, ya sabes, a la fiesta.

Kurapika dejó que la tristeza inundara su rostro, era la única manera de desahogarse en ese momento — No hay de qué, te... Te veo aquí.

—Gracias Kurapika, adiós. 

* * *

La sala principal de La Asociación estaba repleta de personas, todo tipo de cazadores estaban ahí, la mayoría vestidos de negro. Habían reporteros, parecía que algunos estudiantes, compañeros de Leorio habían llegado e incluso algunos vecinos de su edificio y pacientes del hospital en el que Leorio hacía prácticas.

En la entrada del edificio había una pequeña cinta negra con un comunicado pegado a la pared, dando a conocer el fallecimiento de Leorio y los datos sobre el cortejo fúnebre. También había puesto un moño negro enorme en el frente del edificio, reconociendo que los cazadores estaban de luto.

El ataúd todavía no estaba ahí, pero sí tenían un lugar en el que las personas llegaban a dejar sus flores y recuerdos, muchos de ellos tenían fotos de Leorio, publicadas durante las elecciones. También estaba el video de Leorio golpeando a Ging y sus discursos para salvar a Gon. Kurapika estaba de pie en una esquina, junto a Basho, Senritsu y Hanzo, todos vestidos con traje, la cazadora con un vestido negro y un sombrero que le hacía juego.

Una figura se acercó a Kurapika desde la esquina contraria, era Biscuit Krueger, la aclamada cazadora que lo había acompañado en el viaje al Continente Oscuro y con la que no se llevaba muy bien que se dijera.

Pero Leorio sí se llevaba bien con ella.

La mujer madura, con apariencia de niña, se paró frente a él, tenía un vestido negro y una sombrilla, esa tarde no siguió el patrón de los días soleados de marzo, estaba nublado y Kurapika podía oler la tempestad que se dejaría caer. La pequeña rubia había cambiado sus ostentosos peinados por una coleta baja, dejando caer sus rulos sobre su espalda.

Por algún motivo que Kurapika no lograba entender, la amante de las piedras preciosas lo veía con pena, como si lamentara que el rubio perdiera a alguien más. El resto del grupo sí comprendía esa mirada en Bisky, ella tenía la ilusión de ver que algún día ellos dos fueran pareja, cosa que ahora definitivamente no iba a suceder.

La mayor se quedó con el grupo, habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos en el barco y habían sobrevivido juntos a la muerte, así que no se sentía más como una extraña entre ellos, aún si su relación con Kurapika era un tanto turbulenta, debía aceptar que sentía admiración y un poco de cariño por el joven; no es que se merezca o se necesite dignidad para ser amigo de alguien, pero el rubio había demostrado durante todo ese viaje infernal estar al mismo nivel de talento y potencial que sus dos estudiantes favoritos, y lo mismo iba para el difunto estudiante.

Después de un tiempo, los ojos del rubio comenzaron a sentirse un poco pesados y sus piernas, cansadas de estar de pie. Pasó una mano sobre su rostro y la otra la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Habían establecido que el desfile fúnebre iba a salir a las 12:00 p.m. del siguiente día, eran cerca de las 9:00 de la noche y el ataúd de leorio ya se encontraba entre ellos. Muchas personas se habían acercado a despedirse y habían muchísimas flores cerca del ataúd; los padres de Leorio no tardarían en llegar, al igual que Gon y Killua.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó la flautista sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Estoy bien —respondió el menor por inercia, llevaba casi diez años repitiendo lo mismo.

—Estás pálido y ni siquiera terminaste lo que estabas comiendo temprano, ¿Eso es lo único que comiste?

El joven no miró a Senritsu a los ojos, tratando de convencerla, dijo: —De verdad estoy bien, no pasa nada.

—Por lo menos ve a sentarte, tu corazón suena descompuesto y cansado.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hasta unas sillas vacías, la cantidad de personas ya se había reducido, dejando al zodiaco, los compañeros del examen del cazador que participaron con ellos y algunas pocas personas más, Izunavi y Biscuit también estaban ahí.

Senritsu volteó a ver a la puerta principal, tres corazones muy jóvenes se acercaban dolorosamente, tenían miedo de comprobar lo que les habían dicho antes, lo podía sentir. Con disimulo, volteó a ver a Kurapika, sus ojos se veían distantes, pero al momento en que ella lo volteó a ver, el joven respondió al estímulo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con el corazón en las manos.

Cuando iba llegando a la puerta, tres niños llenaron su campo de visión. Gon llevaba puesto un traje negro, igual que Killua, iban acompañados de una niña de piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro, también iba vestida de negro y llevaba un listón negro en su cabeza. Cuando Gon vio a Kurapika, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su cara en su pecho y llorando desconsoladamente. Killua y Alluka también comenzaron a llorar en sus lugares.

Al darse cuenta, Kurapika fue hacia ellos, aún con con Gon abrazando su cintura. Killua y la niña lo vieron con ojos llorosos, implorantes por recibir un poco de consuelo. El joven sonrió y atrajo a los dos niños a sus brazos, haciendo de mamá gallina, siendo observados por todos los presentes.

—¿Ya lo viste? —preguntó Killua, con su voz ronca, aún abrazado al rubio.

Kurapika abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta. Negando con la cabeza, dijo: —No creo que sea conveniente, ustedes pueden ir a ver si desean. 

Los tres muchachos negaron con la cabeza y fueron hacia donde estaba su grupo de conocidos, acompañados por el rubio, quien había adoptado en cuestión de segundos la postura de protector. Senritsu trató de tragar su preocupación por el rubio y saludó a los muchachos, Alluka era la nueva en el grupo y lo menos que querían es que se sintiera incómoda.

Los tres más jóvenes estaban en medio del grupo de amigos, con los cuales ya habían compartido bastante. La ocasión era realmente deprimente, todos querían festejar el estar juntos con tantos amigos, pero simplemente no podían hacerlo en funeral, no era ético, entre muchas otras cosas.

—¿Comieron algo antes de venir? —preguntó la rubia, viendo que los ojos de los chicos empezaban a cerrarse.

—¿Huh? No, no, no tenemos hambre —dijo Gon, tratando de sonreír. Esa sonrisa sincera y triste partía el corazón de todos los presentes.

—No es bueno que pasen hambre, como dicen por ahí, las penas con pan son buenas —dijo Morel, abrazando al pequeño moreno a su lado.

—No lo sé, ¿Cómo podríamos comer en una situación así? —dijo tímidamente la menor del grupo.

—Pues… Hay que pensar en lo que Leorio habría querido, él no quisiera verlos pasar hambre, ¿Verdad, Kurapika? —dijo Senritsu, consciente de haber ganado el desagrado del rubio en ese momento.

—Yo… Supongo que tienen razón, Leorio no querría eso —dijo el joven, vencido por el cargo de consciencia.

—Entonces vayan los cuatro y tomen un café o algo, pero no los quiero con el estómago vacío —dijo Biscuit, levantando a los jóvenes de sus lugares. Los cuatro muchachos bajaron hasta la salida del edificio, rumbo a una máquina de dulces.

Después de una pequeña conversación, los cuatro jóvenes terminaron sus golosinas y comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro. De pronto los tres menores voltearon a ver a Kurapika, quien estaba parado como estatua, viendo a un par de personas entrar al edificio.

—¿Kurapika? —preguntó el moreno, regresando hacia el rubio. Killua frunció el ceño y buscó a las personas que el rubio observaba.

Dos personas mayores iban entrando al edificio, llevaban pañuelos en sus manos y su ropa no lucía muy elaborada, el hombre era muy alto y robusto, de cabello un poco parado, usaba anteojos y la barba le empezaba a crecer en toda su barbilla y sus patillas también se veían un poco crecidas. La mujer era un poco más baja que Kurapika y delgada. Killua comprendió que se trataba de los padres de Leorio, eso no iba a ser nada agradable si el rubio estaba reaccionando de esa forma, aunque le parecía extraño que conociera a los papás del doctor.

—¿Son sus padres? —preguntó Killua, con voz baja y la vista al suelo.

Kurapika lo observó por un momento y asintió, no se sentía preparado para ir y dar la cara ante los padres de su mejor amigo, aunque ellos ni siquiera tuvieran idea de quién era.

Los jóvenes esperaron unos momentos en el lugar, dando oportunidad al rubio de calmar sus nervios, y es que eso de verdad le sería útil.

…..

Los padres de Leorio entraron al salón en el que estaban velando a su hijo sin llamar la atención. Las personas conversaban y comían en el lugar, solo Senritsu se percató de su llegada, pues sus latidos sonaban a los de alguien que sufrió una gran pérdida.

En silencio, hicieron su camino hasta llegar al ataúd, fue en ese momento donde todos se dieron cuenta de su llegada y de su papel en el lugar. Cheadle se acercó a la pareja con el propósito de cumplir su papel de presidenta y mentora de Leorio, no contaba con lo que iba a suceder, era algo que ni Senritsu podía haber predicho.

La joven presidenta había cambiado su atuendo verde por uno negro y tacones bajos, tenía el cabello sujetado en un yoyo y sus gafas de siempre. 

La mamá de Leorio se acercó al ataúd, sintiendo el peso de la muerte de su hijo encima, la mano de su esposo la sujetaba por el hombro, tratando de darle un poco de ánimo para sobrellevar tal acontecimiento. Con una mano temblorosa, se sujetó de la caja de madera color café y dio un vistazo al cuerpo de su unigénito.

Aún con todo el maquillaje encima, se veían todas las cicatrices de Leorio, su piel magullada y todas las cortadas eran demasiado visibles. La pobre mamá pudo sentir como su estómago se revolvía, la ira e impotencia se elevó en su interior a niveles inimaginables para una persona tan dulce como ella.

—Señores Paladiknight, mi nombre es Cheadle Yorkshire, soy la presidenta de La Asociación de Cazadores —extendió su mano para saludar a la pareja, sus guantes también eran negros. Al ver el rechazo en el rostro de la mujer, retiró la mano para poder continuar—. En el nombre de La Asociación, lamentamos mucho la pérdida de Leorio, él, para nosotros-

—¿Para ustedes, qué? —respondió, dejando expuesto su furor.

Cheadle trató de calmarse y no hacer notoria su sorpresa, pero no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo de una mujer de la que había escuchado varias veces de Leorio, ser una de las más dulces sobre la faz de la tierra — Para nosotros-

—Para ustedes, ¡Para ustedes…! ¡¡Para ustedes, Leorio no significaba nada!!

—Señora Paladi-

—¡No le llamé así, no tiene el derecho de pronunciar ese apellido! ¡Ustedes enviaron a mi hijo a la muerte!

Todos en la sala escuchaban estupefactos, la mujer en la sala estaba a punto de golpear a la cazadora; su esposo trataba de calmarla, de hacerla entrar en razón, pero parecía no dar resultado. Ahora todos sabían de quién había sacado su temperamento el difunto cazador.

—¡Mi hijo tenía un gran corazón! ¿Por qué lo enviaron a luchar, si sus manos eran solo para salvar vidas? ¡Ustedes lo hicieron, fueron ustedes!

La mujer se lanzó a golpear a la de anteojos, cuando Kurapika llegó corriendo y se paró frente a ella, haciendo de escudo.

—Señora Paladiknight, no lo haga —dijo con calma, indicando un alto con sus manos.

La mujer arrugó el ceño y preguntó: —¿Key?

—Sí, soy Kurapika, por favor no lo haga, no contra ella — la mujer frunció aún más el ceño, dejando expuesta su falta de comprensión — Cheadle no tiene la culpa, no es culpa de La Asociación.

—¿Entonces de quién es? ¡Explícame de quién es, Key! Porque no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo —dijo llorando.

—Señora, lo siento, es… Es mi culpa, yo tenía que acompañar a Leorio pero me negué a ir y… Atacaron a Leorio y a su compañero, realmente lo siento —dijo con el rostro hacia abajo.

—¿Key? —dijo con voz apenas audible— No me digas eso, no tú —dijo lastimera.

—Señora Paladiknight, lo siento tanto —dijo, tratando de acercarse a la mamá de Leorio—, la culpa no le pertenece a nadie más que a mí, Kurapika.

—Kurapika… —dijo en descubrimiento— Ahora te recuerdo, tú eres el muchacho que hizo enfermar a Leorio de la preocupación.

El rubio mantuvo su postura, protegiendo a su jefa. No es que ella no pudiera cuidarse sola, pero no quería que ella recibiera las consecuencias de algo que, a su parecer, era solamente su culpa. Si hubiera acompañado a Leorio, tal vez habrían evitado este final. No es que él fuera mejor usuario de Nen que Kanzai, pero tenía mejor intuición y conocía mejor a Leorio, tal vez pudo haber hecho que el moreno utilizara sus habilidades de forma más efectiva.

—¿Dime, cómo? ¿Como tienes la valentía de venir y presentarte a su funeral, cuando lo dejaste tanto tiempo sin saber de ti? ¡No tienes idea de cuánto sufrió y se preocupó! —gritó la mujer, con su furia de vuelta.

—Yo de verdad lo siento, señora Paladiknight, realmente lamento la muerte de Leorio.

—Deberías, ¡Todos ustedes deberían! ¡Son unos asesinos! ¿Pero adivinen qué? ¡Ya no tienen como chantajearnos, porque nunca más aceptaremos su ayuda! 

—¿De qué ayuda habla? —preguntó Cheadle. Gon, Killua y Alluka también estaban en el salón, esperando una respuesta.

—¿¡Cómo que de qué hablo?! —dijo encolerizada— ¡El dinero que nos enviaban cada mes!

—¿De qué dinero habla? A mí nunca me informaron de eso —dijo Cheadle.

—¿Ah, no? Ese muchacho —dijo, con su dedo acusador sobre Kurapika— me llamaba cada mes para asegurarse de que el dinero llegara, diles "Key" —dijo con énfasis en el nombre falso del menor.

—Quisiera escuchar eso —dijo Cheadle, intrigada por los motivos del joven, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que diría, era más que obvio que quería ayudar o enmendar sus faltas con el moreno y si le decía, no lo dejaría hacerlo.

—Yo en serio lo lamento, no creí que fuera a ser un problema. Leorio me contó una vez sobre su situación y sabía que no me dejaría ayu-

**¡ZAS!**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, estupefacta por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, la madre de Leorio le había dado una bofetada a Kurapika. El joven permanecía inmóvil, su rostro solo dejaba ver arrepentimiento.

—¡Leorio no necesitaba de tu lástima! ¡Ni siquiera eras un amigo real para él! ¡No sabes cuán preocupado estuvo por ti! ¡No mereces nada, nada!

—Señora, yo-

—¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada más! —dijo, golpeando el pecho de Kurapika— ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho! ¡Ninguno!

La mujer temblaba incontrolablemente mientras se desahogaba sobre el pecho del rubio, dando débiles golpes con sus puños. Kurapika se contuvo de abrazar a la mujer, pero su corazón se agrietaba cada vez más por el sufrimiento que inundaba su entorno.

—No tienes derecho de estar aquí —dijo con voz fría, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro—, no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí.

—¿No crees que estás siendo extrema? El chico no hizo nada malo —dijo su esposo, tratando de calmarla, su voz se escuchaba muy afectada por el llanto que le había acompañado en todo su camino hacia la sede central de La Asociación. 

—Lárgate —escupió la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de su esposo— ¿Por qué no estuviste para ayudarlo? ¿Realmente eras su amigo?

Kurapika, con la frente en alto, dijo: —No los incomodo más —y salió del salón como si no pasara nada, en medio de los murmullos de todas las personas del salón, pero con su orgullo pisoteado y su corazón totalmente despedazados.

Todos en la habitación observaban en silencio lo que pasaba. Para la mayoría, había sido un momento de entretenimiento, un tema más de conversación y chismes. Tomando en cuenta que Leorio era el curandero del zodiaco y también muy popular por sus participaciones en La Asociación, definitivamente esa escena fue televisada y lo más probable es que estaría en los periódicos al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, Gon y sus amigos sabían que eso no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? No era culpa de Kurapika nada de esto y sí, en su momento estuvo ausente de la vida de casi todos sus conocidos, pero ahora estaba presente y había pedido perdón, no es como que se pudiera hacer algo al respecto con el tiempo perdido.

Gon dio un paso en dirección a la mamá de Leorio, quien ahora hablaba muy molesta con Cheadle, pero Killua lo detuvo a tiempo. El moreno volteó a ver a su amigo, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza.

—¡Pero, Killua! —dijo en voz baja, molesto por la interrupción.

—Gon, ella está sufriendo y rematando con todos, no la vas a hacer entrar en razón —dijo el albino, intentando calmar al moreno.

—¡Pero Kurapika también está sufriendo! 

—Gon —llamó más serio—, déjalo, vamos a ver a Kurapika.

El joven de catorce años volteó a ver de nuevo hacia donde estaban los padres de Leorio y caminó delante de Killua en busca del rubio. Killua, tomó la mano de Alluka y salió de la habitación.

—Creo que iré con los chicos —dijo Senritsu, dejando al grupo en sus lugares. La muchacha salió del lugar y alcanzó rápidamente a los tres niños, sonriendo al verlos.

—Senritsu, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gon.

—También quiero ver a Kurapika —respondió la mayor.

—Bien, su aura todavía está estable, creo que está frente al edificio —dijo Killua.

Los tres asintieron y siguieron al albino con su hermana, caminando hacia el joven kuruta. Efectivamente, Kurapika estaba frente al edificio con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo ejercicios de Nen.

—Sabes que haciendo eso vas a atraer a maleantes —dijo Killua, parando frente al rubio.

—Hola chicos —dijo el joven, sonriendo por el comentario del muchacho— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pueden quedarse en el velorio si quieren, lo saben.

—No podíamos dejarte solo, Kurapika, no después de que esa mujer dijera eso —dijo Gon, abrazando al rubio.

Kurapika observó al muchacho, vagamente sintiendo algo y asintió, dejaría que el niño lo abrazara si era lo que quería. Realmente se sentía lejos de todo, de todos, ni siquiera las lágrimas se habían hecho presentes en todo lo que llevaba de saber la noticia, ¿No debería estar llorando? ¿No debería lamentarse por lo que le pasó a Leorio? 

¿No debería haberle pasado a él en lugar de a su mejor amigo?

De nuevo, nada de lo que pasaba tenía lógica, nada de lo que sucedía se podía arreglar, porque estaba seguro que los muertos no volvían a la vida, lo aprendió en carne propia cuando tenía doce. 

El tiempo avanzó y la carroza fúnebre, acompañada del desfile respectivo, salió rumbo a los Parques del Cazador, más de veinte carros salieron al cortejo, incluídos los jóvenes más cercanos al difunto. El evento todavía tenía seguimiento en redes sociales, televisión, incluso lo estaban narrando en la radio.

Kurapika cada vez lucía más ausente, más fuera de sí, pero nadie en el grupo tenía ánimos para nada. Todos sus amigos pasaron por alto algunos indicadores de la pérdida de cordura del rubio.

Senritsu había tomado dos pastillas fuertísimas para el dolor de cabeza, no podía lidiar con tanto dolor al mismo tiempo. El único problema es que nadie le advirtió que esas pastillas le causarían un sueño imposible de combatir, la cazadora estaba luchando contra la pesadez en sus ojos en pleno desfile fúnebre, cuando la mano del rubio se puso sobre su hombro, desviando sus ojos del camino por un momento. Kurapika manejaba el auto que acababa de adquirir siendo motivado por Leorio, por medio de las ganancias que traía ser un cazador de dos estrellas.

—Puedes dormir si quieres —le dijo el ojigris.

—Pero estamos en un desfile fúnebre, no debería dormir.

Kurapika señaló al asiento de atrás con los tres niños, recostados uno sobre otro, durmiendo profundamente. Los dos adultos sabían que los chicos podían soportar muchísimo más tiempo despiertos, Biscuit se los dijo durante su corta estadía en La Ballena Negra; pero era mil veces mejor ver que, aún en las circunstancias tan caóticas que habían atravesado en estos últimos años de vida, los niños seguían siendo niños y confiaban en ellos lo suficiente para mostrarse vulnerables. 

Senritsu cerró los ojos y descansó el resto del camino, milagrosamente no escuchó el deplorable latido de su amigo.

Al llegar al lugar, Kurapika movió el hombro de Senritsu suavemente, los chicos también acababan de despertar. Todos bajaron del auto y caminaron tras el cortejo fúnebre. De pronto, vieron de lejos al señor Satotz, resultaba dolorosamente extraño ver qué todos sus conocidos habían cambiado sus atuendos alegres y llamativos, por un inmortal y deprimente negro. 

Su examinador se acercó a ellos y dijo: —Jóvenes.

—Señor Satotz, hola —dijo Gon en representación de todos. 

—No quisiera incomodarlos, pero como Asociación conocemos que ustedes eran los más cercanos a Leorio y nos gustaría, o bueno, imaginamos que querrían despedirse una última vez, incluso tú —dijo viendo a Kurapika.

Los tres menores lo observaban, pendientes de la respuesta del mayor, Senritsu también esperaba pacientemente mientras trataba de descifrar lo que su corazón le decía. 

—No chicos, no necesitan otra escena como la del velorio, vayan ustedes, yo estaré atrás —dijo Kurapika, negándose a ir al frente con los muchachos. 

—¡Yo me quedo contigo! —dijo Alluka, saltando hacia al lado de Kurapika.

—¿Alluka? —dijo Killua, confundido al igual que el resto.

—Yo ya me despedí de Leorio —dijo triste—, no quiero seguir llorando y si voy allá, lloraré de nuevo.

Los dos jóvenes vieron a la pequeña chica, parada a lado de Kurapika, Senritsu asintió con la cabeza para que ambos chicos pudieran ir con Satotz.

—Bueno… Nos vemos entonces —dijo Gon, tratando de mantener los ánimos arriba, aunque sabía que se desmoronaría en cuanto viera la caja de madera descender.

Cualquiera pensaría que después de haber visto tanto como lo que los dos niños vivieron en NGL con las hormigas quimera, habrían aprendido a lidiar mejor con la pérdida y es que era cierto en parte, ahora Gon comprendía que la vida era así, unos se iban y otros se quedaban ahí, sufriendo la pérdida. Pero el dolor es algo con lo que nadie iba a poder lidiar, nunca. El dolor estaría presente en cada momento, hasta que se aprendiera a vivir con él. Killua se había vuelto más sensible al ver morir a alguien a quien pudo considerar su modelo a seguir, y realmente consideraba a Kite alguien de respeto, secretamente añoró ser como él.

Por supuesto, ahora sabían que estaba vivo, pero eso no significa que en su momento no le doliera. Ese evento horrible le devolvió un poco de humanidad que le fue arrebatada por su familia, ahora entendía lo que era sufrir de esa manera por alguien y era capaz de derramar lágrimas por una muerte, cosa que nunca creyó posible hasta antes de conocer a Gon.

Kurapika y las dos mujeres caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del gran grupo de personas después de ver a los dos chicos desaparecer entre la multitud con Satotz. 

Tenían puestas mantas para proyectar todo el homenaje para el de lentes y equipo de sonido para que las personas del fondo pudieran ser partícipes del evento. Kurapika permaneció con Senritsu y Alluka, escuchando las despedidas que algunas personas importantes dieron, entre ellos estaba Cheadle, Mizaistom, Gon y Killua también hablaron, incluso lograron hacer que Ging diera unas palabras por medio de video, en las que elogiaba la inteligencia y determinación de Leorio, junto a su habilidad Nen.

Cuando el momento de bajar el ataúd se acercó, el pecho de Kurapika comenzó a pesar mucho, tan así, que respirar dolía. Un nudo en su garganta muy apretado no le dejaba articular palabra y las lágrimas se amontonaron tras sus ojos.

Recordó la primera vez que habló con el moreno y como pelearon, también su brillante sonrisa y lo irritante que le resultaba a veces. Recordó esa vez en que las serpientes le mordieron durante el examen del cazador y lo asustado que se sentía por no poder ayudarlo, recordó cuando le contó sobre Pietro y su misión, que ahora quedaría inconclusa.

Una gran urgencia por salir corriendo hacia el ataúd casi se apoderó de él, Kurapika se forzó a seguir parado en el mismo lugar, mordiendo su lengua para recordar en donde se encontraba y que era lo que estaba pasando, trataba de mantener presente que era su culpa que estuvieran despidiendo a su amigo.

_"Todo es mi culpa"_

Pudo recordar cuando en las torres de las pruebas, Leorio hizo lo que pudo para mantener su orgullo intacto. Recordó cuando abrieron juntos la puerta de la casa de Killua y la vez que prometieron volver a verse en York New.

¡Maldición! Apenas y podía respirar, necesitaba aire o se desmayaría, tal vez debía comer algo más que la goma de mascar que compró a media noche con los chicos.

_"No es eso, es que yo realmente no puedo vivir sin Leorio, él es mi mejor amigo_ "

De pronto, se dio cuenta que en la pantalla estaba la imagen del ataúd de Leorio, siendo despedido por sus padres, ambos bañados en lágrimas, también los dos chicos estaban despidiéndose, sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del rubio, terminando con la última célula de dominio propio que quedaba en su cuerpo. Corrió hecho un rayo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que en ese momento así se sentía. No entendía porqué se sentía así, es cierto que hablaban de su mejor amigo desde Pairo, pero de verdad sentía que se moría por la ausencia de la persona que, de nuevo la vida le había arrebatado.

Más precisamente, que él dejó morir a garras del destino.

Pasó empujando a un sin fin de personas, hasta que el ataúd al fin estaba a la vista.

_"Por favor, no él_ "

Continuó corriendo, solo estaba a unos metros del cajón de madera que resguardaba al moreno.

_"No se lleven a Leorio_ "

Los dos chicos voltearon al sentir su aura fuera de control, el rubio corría con los ojos hechos fuego y agua al mismo tiempo.

_"Pueden hacer lo que querían conmigo, pero no lo toquen, no a él"_

Los miembros del zodiaco se activaron al sentir el aura del rubio, listos para detenerlo si fuera necesario, pero se encontraron con un pobre chico de diecinueve años que acababa de perder a otro ser amado, no podían impedirle que se despidiera.

Sin embargo, la movilización del ataúd ya había empezado y no la iban a detener. Mizaistom tomó a Kurapika de frente y lo sujetó por los hombros, diciendo: —¡Kurapika, detente!

—No, no, no, no, no, Leorio está ahí, tengo que sacarlo, ¡Tengo que sacarlo! —dijo mientras forcejeaba con el toro del zodiaco.

—¡Kurapika, él no está, ya no está ahí! —dijo sacudiendo al muchacho en sus brazos.

Kurapika siguió negando y tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor, cuando vio que la madre de Leorio se acercó por petición de alguien del zodiaco y dejó caer un puño de tierra sobre el ataúd. Después de eso, comenzaron a palear los montones de tierra, ocasionando más llanto en muchos de los presentes.

—¡Leorio! ¡Leorio! ¡Leorio! —gritó con impotencia, su voz sonaba desgarrada y cada grito era a todo pulmón, se escuchaba como si torturaran al muchacho —¡No lo hagan! ¡Leorio! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! 

El joven rubio continuó gritando, sus amigos lloraban más al escucharlo, Senritsu y Alluka habían logrado atravesar al gran grupo de personas, solo para encontrarse con el rubio despedazado, totalmente en agonía.

Dándose por vencido, Kurapika lloró un poco más fuerte, dejándose caer sobre el hombro del Mizaistom, diciendo: —S-se los suplico, regresen a Leorio, por favor, por favor.

Veía con desilusión como las personas echaban la tierra sobre el gran agujero, una de sus manos estaba extendida hacia el ataúd y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas abundantemente.

—Por favor, Leorio levántate ya, por favor, por favor —decía el rubio, ahora su voz era pequeña y sonaba a un lamento.

Gon y Killua comenzaron a llorar más fuerte, ambos abrazados y llorando en el hombro del otro, resoplando fuertemente. Kurapika veía cada puñado de tierra y su mente daba mil vueltas en el mismo lugar.

_"Leorio, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor_ "

Mizaistom bajó el rostro y trató de abrazar al rubio para poder darle un poco de apoyo, hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que todos sentían mucho una perdida tan grande como la de Leorio. Aunque, realmente nadie podía comprender qué era lo que Kurapika sentía, nadie había perdido tanto en la vida como él.

Los padres de Leorio lloraban abundantemente, el padre de Leorio abrazaba contra su pecho a su esposa, los dos estaban con los ojos hinchados y sin su orgullo, sin su hijo. Kurapika los veía, la culpa llenaba su interior.

_"¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que pierde a su hijo?"_

Kurapika le murmuró a Mizaistom: —Saca a Leorio de ahí y entiérrenme.

Mizaistom arrugó el entrecejo y abrazó más fuerte al rubio, el joven seguía rogando entre sollozos: —Por favor, Mizaistom, saca a Leorio y déjenme ahí dentro, por favor, por favor, por favor.

—Ya Kurapika, ya pasará —dijo Mizaistom, abrazando al joven.

—No, no, no, nunca podré, esto nunca pasará, yo no… Esto es demasiado para mí —dijo el rubio, llorando un poco más fuerte y dejando en el olvido cualquier esperanza de volver a ver a Leorio.

_"No amigo, no te vayas._

_No de nuevo, no tú_ "

Los amigos del rubio lloraban al verlo tan mal, tan destruido por la pérdida del moreno, realmente toda La Asociación estaba de luto. La madre de Leorio observó al joven, comprendiendo la sinceridad en cada una de sus lágrimas y el gran error que había cometido al culparlo de todo.

Kurapika observaba el agujero en el suelo, terminando de ser llenado por la tierra. Las lágrimas cesaron, al igual que cualquier tipo de emoción en su rostro; el joven estaba ausente, su mente divagaba en un lugar lejano.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, yo… Solo llévate a Preciosa.

Senritsu no se preocupó en guardar su aflicción, pero no quería tratar con nada ahora, ella también estaba de luto y realmente no podía cargar con más. 

Todo el velorio y el entierro había sido un tormento para la pobre cazadora, los corazones de muchas personas estaban muy lastimados, todos sonaban con tristeza y desconsuelo, Senritsu solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar un poco, tal vez un poco de compañía de Preciosa no le caería mal.

—Está bien, si necesitas algo, avísame —dijo sonriendo.

La chica salió del lugar, dejando solo al rubio en el apartamento. 

Kurapika caminó al sillón, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 de la tarde, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y lo único visible desde el lugar eran las luces de los edificios y los reflectores de los autos que pasaban sin descanso ocho niveles abajo.

" _¿Por qué Leorio? ¿Por qué a él?"_

_"Leorio solo quería salvar personas, solo quería hacer el bien"_

Las imágenes de la morgue regresaron a su mente. La nariz destrozada del moreno, sus párpados cortados, sus manos hechas puré, todos los moretones y cortadas que tenía; habían masacrado a su amigo y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo asesinaron y todo era su culpa.

En el informe del forense también se reportaron tres costillas rotas y una perforación en el pulmón, probablemente lo dejaron ahogarse con su propia sangre. Incluso tenía una pierna rota, Leorio se había defendido con todo y no bastó para detenerlos.

" _Debió ser a mí, debía ser yo"_

El joven enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos cada vez más profundo, sus ojos ardían en un intenso escarlata, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que torturarlo de esa manera? ¿No era mejor morir y ya? Sí él hubiera estado ahí, gustoso habría muerto por Leorio, para que él pudiera alcanzar sus objetivos y dar alegría a las personas del mundo, para que pudiera compartir su luz con los demás.

En esos momentos, Kurapika solo quería dormir, dormir y nunca más despertar. 

El rubio caminó a su alcoba y se quitó el saco, tomó una de sus pijamas y se cambió. No tocó nada en el apartamento, todo se quedó como cuando recibió la llamada de Cheadle. 

Cómo si de un zombie se tratara, Kurapika se metió en su cama y cerró los ojos. Ya no habían más lágrimas por llorar, no había nada más que decir, sino que era su culpa y era él quien debía estar en ese ataúd. Añorando un nuevo despertar, o simplemente no hacerlo, Kurapika dejó que su mente se apagara por unos instantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien tenía duda de que Leorio estuviera muerto, ahí está su funeral. 
> 
> El nombre clave de "Key" fue tomado de una historia de Antoelidelourdes, en fanfiction. Es una historia siempre Leopika, por si alguno de ustedes quiere leerla. Por aquí les dejo el link, se las recomiendo :3
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12775742/1/Looking-for-Love
> 
> Esta historia está planificada para contarse en nueve capítulos y llevo escritos cinco. Bueno, tenía seis pero mi borrador se perdió, así que... tendré que trabajar en ello nuevamente, ja, ja ,ja. 😔
> 
> Cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida, ¡Gracias por leer! 🥀


	3. Tú personaje es la cosecha de tus hábitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este va a ser un pelín más largo.

Gon descansaba comodamente sobre el sillón del lugar que estaba rentando con Killua, las risas de Alluka alegraban el lugar enormemente, y vaya que lo necesitaban.

Estaban a una semana de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien a quien incluso pudo considerar como una figura paterna y que ahora ya nunca más podría ver. El moreno trataba de levantarse y continuar hacia adelante porque sabía que era lo que Leorio querría; sin embargo, tratar de caminar en la vida y lidiar con las pérdidas era algo muy difícil, era una experiencia muy cruel y que no le deseaba a nadie.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, cuando escuchó a killua llamarle para comer. El chico se limpió el rostro y se levantó del sillón con ánimo, si su amigo había partido antes, al menos todavía contaba con el resto de personas a las que apreciaba y valoraba.

—¿Estás bien, Gon? —preguntó Alluka, dándole un cubierto para su comida.

—Sí, estaba pensando en Leorio, pero ya estoy bien —respondió el moreno, sonriendo para los dos hermanos.

Killua abrazó al chico, no sabiendo qué más hacer. El albino se estaba sobreponiendo a la situación un poco mejor, pero también le dolía saber que nunca más lo vería de nuevo, Leorio fue de las primeras personas en mostrarle un interés genuino por su bienestar. Alluka también se unió al abrazo, los tres niños estaban unidos, ese era un punto a su favor.

La comida que Killua preparaba no era demasiado elaborada, pero era de un nivel más alto que los huevos con arroz que preparaba Gon. Los tres niños se sentaron a comer juntos, cuando el moreno dijo: —Creo que me quedaré un poco más del mes aquí y después volveré a Isla Ballena.

—Oh… Ya veo —dijo Killua, fingiendo desinterés

—¿De verdad te vas? —dijo Alluka.

—Sí, yo vivo con mi tía y mi abuela allá y creo que sería bueno que vuelva con ellas y no sé, tal vez terminar la escuela —dijo con una risilla al final. 

Killua continuó comiendo, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que el moreno hablaba con su hermana, no quería escuchar nada más si tenía que ver con su separación.

—Hermano, ¿Estás escuchando? —dijo Alluka atravesando la visión perdida del albino.

—¿Ehh? —dijo con la guardia baja— No, perdón.

—Gon pregunta si queremos ir con él a Isla Ballena, ¿podemos? —dijo con emoción.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escuchaban. 

—Es que quiero estar con ustedes y quiero volver con mi familia, no sé si quieres ir o no…

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —respondió, casi saltando de su silla. Cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción, su rostro se volvió de un rojo intenso y sus mejillas parecían hervir de vergüenza.

—¡Yaaay! ¡Tía Mito y la abuela Abe se pondrán muy contentas! —dijo Gon, correspondiendo al ánimo del albino. 

Los tres niños se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron a reír con el corazón alegre, hasta que Gon mencionó a su amigo rubio. 

El día del entierro, Kurapika se quebró frente a todo el mundo. Muchas personas lo vieron llorar sobre el hombro de Mizaistom y es que nadie lo había visto derramar una sola lágrima antes, ni siquiera sus amigos. 

_"Por lo menos, Leorio no tuvo que verlo_ ", pensó Gon. La manera tan calmada de actuar que mantuvo todo el tiempo había sido una máscara que ocultaba el desastre hecho en su interior. Cuando todo el entierro finalizó, solo los integrantes del zodiaco, Beans y algunos amigos se quedaron en el cementerio, limpiando todo y tratando de consolar a los tres jóvenes más cercanos al difunto. 

—¿Seguro que quieres decirle a Kurapika? Me imagino que debe estar trabajando en algo con la Asociación o cosas por el estilo —replicó Killua después de escuchar que en los planes de Gon estaba invitar al rubio. 

—Creo que Kurapika está sufriendo y quiero ayudarlo —dijo con amabilidad y determinación—, además, tía Mito no lo conoce todavía. 

Killua asintió y reservó sus comentarios. El albino ya había visto varios tipos de miradas antes, pero la mirada vacía de Kurapika solo era un mal augurio de lo que estaba por venir. Killua creyó que el rubio los invitaría a quedarse en su apartamento o al menos quedarían en verse o seguir en contacto durante la semana, era lo lógico después de haber enterrado juntos los ojos de su clan y ahora, enterrar juntos a un valioso amigo; pero nada de eso pasó, el rubio solo esbozó una débil sonrisa y se despidió cortamente de ellos, para poder devolverse a su apartamento con Senritsu.

Lo que más preocupaba a Killua, era saber que los ojos de Kurapika ya no brillaban, incluso cuando lo conocieron o cuando estuvieron en York Shin, sus ojos tenían vida. Ahora no podía encontrar ni siquiera una chispa de rabia, lo cual le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, se sentía culpable por desear ver al menos el enojo que el rubio mostró en su pelea contra las Arañas.

Pasaron todo el día tratando de localizar al rubio, pero su teléfono enviaba directo a buzón. 

—Oye Killua —dijo Gon— ¿Crees que Kurapika esté bien?

—No lo sé, es Kurapika de quién hablamos, seguro está ocupado —dijo el albino, tratando de hacer morir el tema.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿Que podría pasarle? Es un cazador de dos estrellas —dijo con ironía.

—Pero… Leorio… 

Killua se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Se levantó de su cama y se sentó con el moreno.

—Oye, yo sé que es difícil creer, pero sé que Kurapika está vivo y está bien, ¿si? —observó al moreno mover la cabeza arriba y abajo— Mañana hablaremos con Senritsu, tal vez ella sepa algo, ¿te parece? 

—Está bien, gracias Killua —dijo el de cabello azabache, limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

Los dos niños escucharon un ronquido de Alluka, quien dormía en la habitación de al lado, ambos se rieron en voz baja y se despidieron. Killua regresó a su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, sus ojos observaban con detalle el techo sobre él. Seguramente el rubio tenía problemas demasiado grandes para ellos, problemas que no se arreglan cambiando de ambiente o rodeándose de personas, pero haría lo que fuera por Gon.

Al día siguiente los jóvenes continuaron intentando, pero su docena de intentos no daba frutos. Hartos de no tener respuesta, Killua llamó a Senritsu para pedirle ayuda, no conocían el apartamento de Kurapika.

Cerca de las 15:00 de la tarde se encontraron con Senritsu frente al edificio de apartamentos en el que vivió su amigo más alto.

—¿Entonces es aquí? —preguntó Gon.

—Así es —respondió Senritsu.

—Pero yo no siento ningún aura, su aura es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirse sin necesidad de _En_ —alegó Killua

—Pero yo lo escucho y tal vez deberíamos apurarnos —dijo un poco nerviosa.

Los tres niños la vieron con temor y caminaron tras ella, para ser alguien tan baja, tenía muy buena velocidad. Llegaron al octavo nivel y caminaron a la puerta del rubio. La muchacha tocó la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna, tocó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Trató de abrir la puerta, probando suerte como antes del evento, pero ahora sí tenía llave.

—¿Qué ocurre, segura que está ahí? —dijo Gon, más asustado que en un principio. El niño no era capaz de sentir ningún aura, pues todavía no había recuperado su Nen.

—Sí está, pero apenas —dijo nerviosa—. Killua, derriba la puerta.

El chico albino se lanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un golpe. Los cuatro entraron mirando por todos lados, Alluka se cubrió la nariz al sentir un olor desagradable y dijo: —¿Qué es eso?

Senritsu volteó a ver a la mesa del joven, su desayuno a medio comer del día de la tragedia seguía ahí, intacto. La chica volteó a ver frenéticamente hacia el lugar que conocía como el cuarto del rubio, también tenía la puerta cerrada. Antes de que ella dijera algo, Killua salió disparado de nuevo en dirección a la puerta y la derribó.

Kurapika estaba sobre su cama en posición fetal, no tenía sábanas encima y su pecho hacia un mínimo movimiento al respirar. 

—¡Kurapika! —gritó Gon, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Kurapika! —dijo Senritsu, siguiendo a Gon, Alluka también entró tras ella— Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, su corazón va a detenerse en cualquier momento.

Gon abrió los ojos como platos, perplejo por lo que estaba presenciando, ¿Realmente tenía frente a él a Kurapika, la persona más determinada que conocía? 

Killua obedeció al instante la orden de la cazadora y levantó a Kurapika de la cama, el rubio respiraba como si fuera un esfuerzo enorme el que estuviera haciendo.

Todos salieron disparados del apartamento y detuvieron al primer taxi que se cruzó en su camino. Todas las personas en la calle y en los pasillos del edificio observaban como Kurapika era llevado como si fuera un bulto sobre la espada del albino, seguido por los dos menores y guiado por la mayor. Curiosos comenzaron a grabar la escena y otras personas chismosas susurraban entre ellos, cuestionando si Kurapika era la misma persona que había perdido el control en el velorio de uno de los cazadores más queridos del momento.

Killua entró en la parte de atrás del taxi, tratando de acomodar a Kurapika en sus piernas y las de Gon, aunque el peso del joven obviamente se había reducido considerablemente, era un poco difícil colocarlo bien porque seguía siendo más alto que ellos. Alluka entró de último, pegándose bien a Gon para que Senritsu pudiera cerrar la puerta. Una vez los tres niños y el rubio estuvieron dentro, Senritsu se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le dio la dirección de un hospital cercano.

El conductor asintió y comenzó el viaje lo más rápido posible. Senritsu volteaba a ver frecuentemente a los niños y al rubio, el estado del muchacho era delicado. Además de estar más pálido que los niños Zoldyck, Kurapika no estaba consciente, su corazón apenas latía y Gon le había dicho que su temperatura era más baja de lo normal.

Hubo un momento en el que el tráfico se detuvo, ningún auto alrededor se movía y las bocinas sonaban sin cesar. El sonido del tráfico parado comenzó a despertar a Kurapika, sus ojos temblaban igual que todo se cuerpo, su respiración se volvió aún más difícil y parecía que el sentimiento de confusión se estaba apoderando de él.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —dijo Gon, preocupado por los cambios en el rubio.

—Lo siento niño, este embotellamiento va a durar mucho más tiempo, parece que un camión volcó y no pueden retirarlo del camino.

Senritsu volteó a ver a Killua, quien ya estaba saliendo del auto con el rubio en sus brazos. Senritsu no alcanzó a decirle nada, asumiendo que el chico ya conocía el camino hacia el hospital; de hecho era mejor que Killua se marchara con Kurapika, necesitaba atención médica de urgencia y Killua tenía a God Speed, era el indicado para esa importante tarea.

La cazadora le pagó al taxista y sacó a los dos niños del auto, la cara de Gon dejaba al descubierto la desazón que le causaba no poder acompañar a Killua y cuidar de Kurapika, su corazón latía con una triste sonada de impotencia. Alluka estaba asustada, todo este ambiente era totalmente nuevo para ella, no hace mucho tiempo había salido de su casa y Killua hacía un excelente trabajo manteniéndola lejos de cualquier peligro.

Senritsu tomó la mano de los dos menores y sonrió para calmarlos. Los niños le devolvieron la sonrisa y caminaron con ella hasta el hospital.

* * *

Killua corría lo más rápido que podía sin perder de vista las direcciones, había escuchado la dirección que Senritsu le había dado al taxista y tenía una idea de por dónde se encontraba.

El albino no dejaba de prestar atención a la respiración del rubio, cada vez era un poco más débil y entrecortada, su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar. Por el bienestar de sus amigos y del mismo Kurapika, tenía que encontrar pronto el lugar.

Después de un par de minutos, Killua llegó al hospital con Kurapika en su espalda, la cabeza del rubio había caído sobre su hombro y sus brazos colgaban libremente. Al entrar a la sala de emergencias, Killua se acercó a la mesa de las recepcionistas, estaba tan llena de gente que no le prestaban atención. 

—Necesito un médico —dijo Killua, lográndose abrir espacio entre la multitud.

—Debe esperar su turno, joven —dijo una de las recepcionistas sin voltear a ver al menor.

—Mi amigo no tiene tiempo para eso, necesita que lo vean ya —dijo con urgencia, levantando la voz un poco más.

—Como el resto de personas, pero debe esperar a que se le atienda —respondió un poco más irritada por la insistencia del niño.

—Pero es un cazador y de verdad necesita ser atendido —dijo, usando uno de sus últimos recursos.

La mujer levantó el rostro lo mínimo para solo ver el rostro de Killua, sin percatarse que llevaba encima a Kurapika. Al ver que era un niño de apenas catorce años dijo: —Necesito la licencia del enfermo.

Killua no tenía la licencia de Kurapika, era obvio que no se pondrían a buscarla en ese momento, era más importante que vieran a su amigo y no creyó que el no tener la licencia lo complicaría tanto.

Al ver la expresión de molestia del chico, la recepcionista le pidió que se retirara y esperara su turno si no tenía la licencia.

Killua chasqueó la lengua y se alejó del escritorio. Revisó el pulso del rubio, era casi inexistente, tenían que sacarlo de ese estado ya.

—¡Un médico! ¡Necesito un médico! ¡Mi amigo está muriendo! —gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle que la gente los mirara o que los estuvieran grabando— ¡Necesito alguien que le ayude! ¡Alguien! ¡Mi amigo es un cazador y está muriendo!

Al escuchar la palabra cazador, muchas personas levantaron el rostro para poder ver a los dos jóvenes y comenzaron a ver a todos lados, pidiendo que les prestaran atención y les atendieran. Otros sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a tomar video y fotografías.

Killua miraba alrededor y no podía ver a la ayuda llegar. De nuevo gritó, tratando de acomodar a Kurapika sobre su espalda, el rubio seguía en su desmayo y su corazón perdía más fuerza a cada latido.

Killua hizo apoyar a Kurapika sobre su lado izquierdo y sacó su propia licencia de cazador de su bolsillo derecho. Alzó su mano derecha con la licencia y dijo: —¡Soy un cazador y exijo que atiendan a esta persona! ¡Yo soy un cazador y necesito que atiendan a esta persona! ¡Por favor!

La mayoría de personas los veían fascinados por el espectáculo que estaban montando, ver a un niño de su edad, con una apariencia tan inofensiva mostrar una licencia de cazador y proclamar ser parte de ese grupo de élite era algo que no se veía todos los días. Mientras tanto, Killua continuaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos, volteando a ver a todos lados por una apertura o algún rostro que les ofreciera de su apoyo.

Sin embargo, el rostro no aparecía y se quedaban sin tiempo, no tenía idea de cuánto más el rubio resistiría. Cuando Killua estuvo a punto de rendirse y retirarse del lugar para buscar otro centro en el que le atendieran, una camilla con personal médico llegó al lugar directo hacia donde se encontraban los dos cazadores. Las enfermeras y el personal de emergencia retiraron a Kurapika de la espalda del albino y lo recostaron sobre la camilla.

El médico interno se asustó al ver el descolorido rostro del rubio y sus reventados y pálidos labios, volteó a ver a Killua y dijo: —¿Seguro que está vivo?

Toda la gente los había rodeado y no dejaban de tomar fotografías del rubio. Killua se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener a raya las ganas de patear a todos lejos de ahí y dijo: —Es el médico, dígame usted.

El médico, que al parecer era nuevo y no había atendido nada tan grave, asintió intimidado por la presencia tan fiera del niño cazador y comenzó a caminar junto a la camilla mientras tomaba los signos vitales del rubio. El doctor trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo para que el albino no le arrancara la cabeza y comenzó a decir términos médicos que el joven no entendía.

Al llegar a la habitación de cuidados intensivos, el personal médico dejó a Killua fuera para así poder trabajar sin interrupciones o distracciones. El joven observó la puerta cerrada y se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Gon para avisarle que ya estaban atendiendo al kuruta.

Unos minutos después, Killua recibió una llamada de Cheadle, al parecer le habían informado del escándalo en el hospital y de la internalización de Kurapika y necesitaba más detalles. El joven le dijo lo que sabía, pero no había más información, simplemente lo encontraron así y lo llevaron al hospital. La presidenta quedó en seguir en contacto con ellos y pidió que se le informara de cualquier cambio, ella ya había enviado los datos de Kurapika a la administración del hospital y tendrían que atenderle de la mejor manera, pues se trataba de un cazador de dos estrellas.

Killua esperó unos minutos más, hasta que los otros tres llegaron. Justo al mismo tiempo, el médico que atendió a Kurapika salió con un diagnóstico.

El médico dijo que había pedido algunos exámenes de sangre, por el momento el rubio presentaba un cuadro severo de deshidratación e inanición. En ese momento, Kurapika estaba dormido y le estaban suministrando sueros vía intravenosa.

Los tres jóvenes entraron a ver a Kurapika, el joven ya estaba relativamente estable aunque el color todavía no había vuelto a su piel. Por tratarse de tres cazadores y una niña, el hospital les permitió permanecer en la habitación del rubio una vez lo instalaron en una de las habitaciones privadas de cuidados menores.

El teléfono de los tres cazadores no había parado de sonar, muchas personas de la Asociación querían saber de Kurapika y de todas las fotos que estaban circulando en los medios de comunicación. 

—¿Alguno de ustedes le dijo a alguien lo que dijo el doctor? —preguntó Killua.

Los otros dos arrugaron el ceño y negaron con la cabeza. Killua suspiró y maldijo entre dientes al personal médico mientras acercaba su teléfono a los otros dos. En el periódico que seguía de cerca a los cazadores, como si fueran algún tipo de celebridad, estaba publicado el diagnóstico del rubio junto con una fuerte crítica a la Asociación y algunos roles de Kurapika.

Senritsu observó la hora de la publicación, no había pasado más de un minuto y ya tenía alrededor de cien reacciones y muchos comentarios de odio hacia La Asociación y a Kurapika. Hace poco tiempo, cuando regresaron del viaje fallido al Continente Oscuro, este mismo periódico había sido el primero y principal admirador del rubio, aclamando sus hazañas como parte del zodiaco, también como la mente maestra de la Asociación y principalmente, por ser el primero en juntar todos los ojos del Clan Kuruta y darles un entierro digno. Su identidad como el último kuruta nunca fue conocida fuera de los principales conocidos del rubio, así que nunca llegó a ser publicada por este periódico.

Era difícil creer que el mismo periódico que lo llamó "La mente maestra de la Asociación" ahora lo llamaba como "La vergüenza de los cazadores y el claro ejemplo de la inestabilidad de la Asociación".

Alluka se acercó a ellos y leyó en el teléfono de su hermano la noticia. La joven volteó a ver a Kurapika y dijo: —¿Qué creen que diga Kurapika?

—Él no debe enterarse de esto, tal vez La Asociación pueda hacer algo al respecto —dijo Gon.

—Aunque dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo, estamos hablando de internet, libertad de expresión y demasiados testigos —dijo Killua.

De pronto una llamada de Cheadle ingresó al teléfono de Senritsu, la joven salió de la habitación para poder escuchar todo lo que la presidenta tenía que decir. No dijo mucho en realidad, pero llegaría mañana para hablar con Kurapika.

Los jóvenes pasaron la noche en el hospital y comieron en la cafetería del lugar, Senritsu revisaba periódicamente la publicación de Kurapika y cualquier cosa relacionada. Todo se estaba saliendo de control, habían varios noticieros alrededor del mundo pasando las imágenes del traslado de Kurapika y el testimonio del médico, además de uno que otro testimonio falso de personas que viajaron al Continente Oscuro, diciendo que habían visto a Kurapika perder el control muchas veces.

Senritsu sabía que no era cierto, Kurapika hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener su ira en control, llegando al punto de dejar de lado la venganza y la recolección de los ojos para proteger a la realeza de Kakin, pero era algo que el resto del mundo no sabría.

* * *

Kurapika abrió los ojos lentamente y observó su entorno. El cielo falso blanco, paredes celestes y tres personas durmiendo en un par de sillones que había en el lugar.

 _"Maldición"_ pensó el rubio, ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir ahí? Si lo único que quería era volver con sus padres. El dolor en su corazón era tal, que las lágrimas se apresuraron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Al escuchar el roce de tela de uno de los niños, se limpió las lágrimas velozmente y se regañó a sí mismo por llorar, no creyó tener el derecho de ser consolado.

—Soy un inútil —murmuró para sí, lamentando no haber tomado veneno o pastillas, incluso pudo haber saltado del puente. Pero no, él quería que por lo menos su muerte probara su fuerza de voluntad y al final, terminó siendo un fiasco.

—¿En serio? Dime algo que no sepa —dijo Killua en voz baja, caminando hacia la cama del rubio.

Kurapika observó al chico caminar hacia él, no sentía culpa por haber intentado terminar con su vida, sentía culpa por arrastrarlos a todo ese desastre; aún cuando no estaba enterado de las publicaciones de ese periódico, sabía que un incidente como ese siempre atraía la atención. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el menor.

—¿De qué hablas? —volvió a preguntar el rubio, no se había percatado de que tan débil sonaba su voz, sentía que su garganta se iba a partir en pedazos.

—No preguntes algo tan tonto, ¿Qué pasó mientras estuviste solo? Ya sabes, qué dejaste de hacer exactamente y por cuánto tiempo —dijo serio, cada vez sonando más insensible, sabía que era la única manera de obtener una respuesta real de Kurapika, el rubio detestaba la empatía de los demás. Del único del que Killua lo vio recibir apoyo de esa manera, fue de Leorio.

Kurapika lo observó por unos momentos, meditando en sus acciones y dijo: —Dejé de comer y beber.

—Dime por cuánto tiempo —pidió secamente, haciendo caso omiso a lo débil que se escuchaba aún, su voz era un fino hilo de sonido, aunque siempre mantenía ese tono de sabelotodo.

Los ojos de Kurapika se negaron a hacer contacto con los del albino y sus manos estrujaron inconscientemente las sábanas. Soltó un suspiro y dijo: —Nada pasó por mi boca después de la goma de mascar que compré con ustedes en La Asociación.

—¿Nada después de eso? Kurapika, fue más de una semana —dijo con frustración—, ¿No tomaste ni comiste nada?

—Después de estar en el Continente Oscuro no resulta tan difícil, por lo menos estar sin comida es… Soportable.

Killua miró con decepción al rubio, ¿Acaso la persona que fue al Continente Oscuro y trajo de vuelta a las personas de la embarcación solo con fuerza de voluntad y un gran intelecto, era la misma persona que trató de matarse de hambre y sed? 

—Huh, entonces sigues como siempre… Creí que habías cambiado —dijo susurrando. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y sin hacer contacto visual con Kurapika, salió de la habitación.

Kurapika observó salir a Killua y se convenció de que tal vez lo mejor era que lo dejaran solo y se olvidaran de su existencia, así les evitaría más dolor. Aunque por dentro, Kurapika lloraba al ver cómo sus amigos se alejaban de él. Siempre fue lo que quiso, alejarse de ellos para evitarles cualquier mal, pero ahora que parecía estar lográndolo, no podía evitar sentirse más solo de lo que ya se sentía.

Una lágrima desobediente bajó por su mejilla mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama con gran dificultad. Volteó a ver una vez más a los dos menores restantes, aún dormían en el sillón; cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Killua caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con su teléfono cerca de la oreja, el trato era informarle a Cheadle de los motivos del rubio lo más pronto posible para que ella pudiera tomar las medidas respectivas y evitar un escándalo mayor frente a los medios de comunicación.

Ser un cazador profesional nunca era fácil, la prueba en sí para obtener la licencia podía resultar traumática para la mayoría de participantes. Tener que arriesgarse a esa gran cantidad de peligros resultaba ser una locura para la mayoría, pero en realidad era solo una pequeña muestra de lo que se vivía siendo un cazador profesional. 

Killua era de los más jóvenes en La Asociación y también de los más reconocidos, no solo por su apellido, sino por la importante participación que tuvo en el incidente con las hormigas quimera. Aunque nunca tuvo mayor inconveniente con las pruebas o con ver a personas morir, todo el asunto con esa especie proveniente del Continente Oscuro lo había llevado al límite, incluso estuvo a punto de morir de no haber sido por Ikalgo. Aún así, el hecho de participar en ese evento y estar al borde de la muerte, tener que enfrentarse a enemigos mucho más fuertes que él, capaces de evolucionar batalla tras batalla no fue lo que lo llevó al límite; lo más duro fue afrontar el hecho de que no permanecería con Gon, tener que reconocer que como ser humano, él era insuficiente para sanar las heridas de su amigo y que era un protector ineficaz, simplemente él no era suficiente y era lo que más le afectaba.

¿Cómo se suponía que cuidaría de su hermana si él no era suficiente? ¿Cómo podía llamarse cazador si no estaba a la altura del peligro? ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de Gon si no era un apoyo real para él?

Fue entonces que Killua comprendió que el peligro más grande de un cazador no era tener que luchar contra monstruos o saltar acantilados, el peligro más grande de un cazador era encontrarse a sí mismo por medio de esas vivencias peligrosas y no tener idea de cómo interpretarlo.

El albino comprendía que Kurapika había pasado por una experiencia durísima, ni él mismo tenía idea de qué habría hecho si Gon hubiera muerto o si Alluka fuera asesinada, pero sí sabía que el rubio había tomado la decisión de no ir tras la Tropa Fantasma durante el viaje con La Asociación, era una decisión incomprensible a la vista de cualquiera, pero ellos comprendían perfectamente que era lo mejor y más saludable para el rubio.

Era ahí donde Killua no podía comprender, ¿Por qué si fue capaz de perdonar a la Tropa Fantasma, no era capaz de levantarse de la muerte de Leorio?

—Siempre supe que había algo entre ellos —dijo mientras escuchaba la música de espera.

—Killua, buenos días, perdón por la demora —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea cuando la música de espera al fin se detuvo.

—Hola Cheadle, hablé con Kurapika —dijo sin ánimos o emoción en su voz.

—Oh… Directo al punto entonces —respondió, dejando expuesta un poco de la tristeza que le causaba el tema— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Solo para estar seguros, esta llamada no está siendo monitoreada, ¿verdad? No quisiera otro escándalo al salir de aquí —dijo con un toque de ironía

—La línea a mi oficina es protegida, es seguro hablar —respondió formal.

—Bueno… Kurapika intentó matarse de hambre —dijo sin rodeos—, no comió ni bebió nada desde el entierro de Leorio.

Killua esperó unos momentos en silencio, lo único que le aseguraba que la llamada todavía estaba en curso era la estática. Finalmente, Cheadle exhaló, tal vez había contenido el aire inconscientemente mientras pensaba en las acciones del rubio, y dijo: —Está bien, iré en un par de horas para hablar con él en cuanto se hayan decidido las medidas que se tomarán.

Killua asintió y terminó la llamada, estaba seguro que los esfuerzos de La Asociación no darían frutos si Kurapika no ponía de su parte y es que con la gran conversación que acababan de tener, estaba más que seguro de que habían frustrado el intento de suicidio del rubio y hacerlo salir de su estado actual sería una tarea colosal. Conociendo a Kurapika, haría llorar a cualquier psicólogo que llegara a tratar de analizarlo o de darle terapia.

Killua bajó a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer para él y sus otros dos acompañantes, Senritsu se había tenido que retirar por unas horas para atender un "asunto para nada importante" y él había asumido el rol de mamá del grupo, en vistas de que la verdadera mamá del grupo estaba en una severa crisis.

Después de comprar unos emparedados y algunos refrescos, Killua regresó a la habitación designada para la recuperación de Kurapika y se encontró con los dos niños sentados sobre la cama del rubio, hablando alegremente sin parar, daban la impresión de no estar realmente en un hospital porque su amigo había intentado matarse. Aunque no los culpaba, ellos probablemente no habían preguntado por eso y Kurapika no se los diría, era una persona que estaba herida, pero no era un insensible, aunque se esforzara por aparentar lo contrario.

Los dos niños y el mayor voltearon a ver al ojiazul, la alegría en el rostro de los menores contrastaba con el cansancio en el rostro del rubio, era obvio que la falta de energía después de estar tanto tiempo sin combustible no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana.

—¡Hermano, volviste! —dijo Alluka con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creí que querrían comer algo —sonrió de vuelta—, les traje esto.

Gon y Alluka se levantaron para recibir el emparedado con el refresco y esperaron a que Killua le diera también al rubio, pero al ver que el albino se sentó en el sillón y le dio un trago a su botella, Gon dijo: —Oye Killua, te hizo falta para Kurapika.

—Ah… No, Kurapika no tiene hambre, ¿verdad? —dijo Killua, fingiendo ignorancia.

El rubio volteó a ver cómo si lo acabaran de sacar de sus pensamientos y dijo: —Ahh… Killua tiene razón, no tengo mucha hambre y creo que tengo que comer lo que el hospital diga.

—¡Pero Kurapika! —dijo Gon, caminando hacia él— ¡Necesitas comer algo! ¡Estás muy delgado!

El rubio lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, el moreno ya estaba abrazándolo y pidiéndole que comiera algo, Alluka también estaba a su lado, insistiendo junto al moreno. Killua los veía desde el sillón muy molesto, si Kurapika no ponía de su parte iba a causar serios problemas con Gon y Alluka, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

—Yo… Creo que le diré a la enfermera cuando venga —dijo, tratando de sonreír. No sabía cuánto tendría que seguir fingiendo que no había intentado terminar con su vida y que realmente seguía sin deseos de vivir, aunque ver a los dos niños siempre era animante. 

Killua suspiró, sintiéndose complacido por el intento del rubio y salió de la habitación en busca de la enfermera para avisarle que Kurapika estaba despierto.

* * *

—Es el cuarto que sale de esa habitación —dijo con frustración.

—Lo siento Cheadle, te dije que esto pasaría —respondió el albino, cruzándose de brazos tras su cabeza.

—¿Y si no logran que lo evalúen? —preguntó Senritsu.

La muchacha de cabello verde se cruzó de brazos mientras veía el monitor que mostraba la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Kurapika. Con mirada severa, dijo: —El zodiaco tomó una decisión, tenemos que saber su condición mental si queremos seguir contando con su apoyo, sino tendremos que recoger su licencia.

—¿Kurapika ya sabe de esto? —preguntó la cazadora musical.

—No, el zodiaco considera que Kurapika debe colaborar por voluntad propia.

—Tal vez puedas hacer que alguien vea la paliza que les da a los demás psicólogos y que haga un perfil con eso —dijo Killua.

—No creo que el zodiaco acepte eso —respondió Mizaistom.

Los cuatro cazadores observaron una vez más la pantalla del cuarto de vigilancia del hospital. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Cheadle se levantó de su silla y dijo: —El zodiaco no necesita saber cómo obtendremos el análisis, lo importante aquí es que Kurapika no se entere de lo que perderá si no colabora y obtener la opinión de un psicólogo.

Los tres cazadores restantes la observaron con atención, comprendiendo las intenciones de la presidenta de la Asociación. Killua sonrió con picardía y dijo: —Voy por el micrófono. 

Cheadle llamó a dos psicólogos más y les repartió sus papeles, uno era el cebo y el otro haría el análisis desde la seguridad del cuarto de vigilancia. 

Senritsu bajó a la cafetería para estar un poco de tiempo con Gon y Alluka, había una pista que acababa de surgir en la búsqueda de las demás partes de la sonata que quería destruir y los había dejado solos por la mañana. Rogando en su interior porque el plan funcionara y que Kurapika no se percatara de que lo estaban grabando, fue con los dos niños a charlar un poco más con ellos antes de tener que salir en busca de la pista.

Después de veinte minutos, Cheadle entró de nuevo a la habitación del rubio, acompañada de un nuevo psicólogo. Kurapika ya tenía un mejor color, aunque el peso que había perdido por pasar tanto tiempo en ayuno era algo que no se repararía sin más. La joven presidenta de la Asociación recordó el momento amargo que el joven llevó con los gritos de la mamá de Leorio y se arrepintió de no haberlo defendido, se suponía que ella debía cuidar de sus cazadores, más aún de los que resultaban ser tan particulares como Kurapika y los dos niños que tenía por amigos.

Kurapika era un cazador especial, una persona que a ella le resultaba particularmente interesante. Muchos pensarían que su interés en el rubio era por sus ancestros y sus raíces culturales, tal vez por los ojos escarlata que se encendían después de que su portador resultara víctima de emociones fuertes, pero no. En su caso, el potencial del rubio le llamaba la atención, ver el ingenio que poseía y que le hacía capaz de hacerle frente incluso a los trucos de la anterior rata del zodiaco y vicepresidente de La Asociación era algo que no se veía a menudo, el único capaz de esa hazaña era el mismo Ging Freecs. Además de eso, Kurapika tenía un gran conocimiento del Nen a pesar de ser considerado un novato entre los maestros del zodiaco, el joven había desarrollado técnicas muy impresionantes y hasta cierto punto, intimidaba ver que el chico podía manejar mejor que la mayoría las técnicas avanzadas del Nen.

No le tenía mayor aprecio que a Leorio, incluso hubo un tiempo durante el viaje en La Ballena Negra en el que creyó estar enamorada del de lentes y con todas las razones del mundo. Leorio siempre fue proactivo, mostró un genuino interés por el bienestar de todos los pasajeros a bordo y se portó con ella como todo un caballero. Sin embargo, aunque ella tenía pruebas suficientes para creer poder tener un amorío con el moreno, pudo darse cuenta de que él ya tenía a alguien, ese alguien era la persona a la que ella estaba tratando de sacar del pozo de la desolación en estos momentos, Kurapika.

No lo hacía por obligación, era más una mezcla de cariño, agradecimiento y culpa lo que la movía a tomar esas decisiones por el rubio en estos momentos. Kurapika los ayudó a llegar y regresar a salvo del Continente Oscuro y trató de consolarla al enterarse del fallecimiento de Leorio. ¿Cómo fue posible que pudiera recibir ese abrazo del rubio y no percatarse de los derrumbes en su interior? No sólo eso, sino que lo dejó expuesto frente a todas las personas en el velorio y sinceramente, Kurapika no había hecho nada malo.

Volviendo a lo que sus ojos veían, Cheadle sonrió frente al rubio y al psicólogo y los dejó solos en la habitación, Kurapika ni siquiera volteó a verla a los ojos. Con actitud de total soberbia, observó los pájaros pasar y después de unos segundos cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, invitando a la presidenta a salir para que pudiera dar otra de sus maravillosas charlas con el hombre de cuarenta años que acababa de tomar una silla para poder conversar con el rubio.

Cheadle regresó a la sala de cámaras y tomó asiento junto a Mizaistom, listos para escuchar junto al psicólogo lo que el rubio diría.

Era más que obvio que para el pobre hombre en la habitación de Kurapika fue imposible no verse enmarañado con toda la palabrería y juegos mentales que el rubio utilizó como arsenal, incluso para ellos era difícil no ceder ante todas las vueltas que tomaba la conversación con Kurapika. El psicólogo junto a ellos no había escrito ni una sola palabra, Cheadle empezaba a preocuparse por que él tampoco fuera capaz de perfilar al joven.

Cuando el psicólogo en la habitación recordaba que no debía prestar atención a los que Kurapika decía, comenzaba a tartamudear para hacer la siguiente pregunta o un pequeño análisis de lo que había escuchado. Kurapika no se escuchaba particularmente interesado, pero los dos cazadores podían sentir que en sus palabras sí había algo de verdad, como si tratara de decir lo que en realidad sentía pero se arrepintiera a medio camino.

Después de casi una hora, el psicólogo salió de la habitación con la mente en blanco, no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que Kurapika decía, cirugía ñ viéndose perdido en sus artimañas. Caso diferente del psicólogo tras bambalinas, el hombre recetó ciertos antidepresivos y les pidió que alejaran a Kurapika de cualquier situación que pudiera estresarlo, era necesario que el muchacho descansara de todo para que pudiera recuperarse. También le habría gustado recomendarle sesiones para que pudiera desahogarse con alguien y recibir un punto de vista externo, pero el licenciado era consciente de no ser capaz de manejar otra sesión con el rubio y de igual forma, el chico no se abrió con ellos, no habría ningún avance real en una terapia si el paciente no deseaba cooperar.

Cheadle despidió al psicólogo y caminó junto a Mizaistom hacia la habitación de Kurapika, Senritsu y Killua estaban con Gon y Alluka en el parque, disfrutando del último día de la cazadora en la ciudad, al día siguiente partiría rumbo al lugar en donde habían visto la partitura por última vez y haría una investigación en el área.

Al entrar a la habitación, Kurapika le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua en la mesa de apoyo y dijo: —Por favor, dime que era el último.

—Para suerte de todos, sí, no expondremos a más profesionales a juegos mentales como los tuyos —respondió Cheadle.

—Ya tenemos un diagnóstico —dijo Mizaistom, mostrando los papeles dentro de un sobre manila.

—¿Un diagnóstico? —preguntó notablemente molesto— ¿Que no se suponía que el psicólogo debía hablarme a mí sobre mi diagnóstico?

—Se suponía, pero como eres tan colaborativo —dijo, mofándose del joven— me entregaron los resultados y tratamiento.

Kurapika abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra "tratamiento". ¿Se suponía que tendría que tomar pastillas y hablar dos veces al mes con un desconocido sobre sus emociones?

—Me rehúso.

—Ni siquiera has escuchado el diagnóstico —dijo Mizaistom.

—No necesito saberlo, me rehúso a tener que escucharlo y aceptar lo que un extraño dice de mí, no voy a tomar ninguna pastilla ni a ir a terapias —dijo secamente, decidido a no escuchar los consejos de los demás.

Mizaistom y Cheadle compartieron miradas de angustia mientras decidían qué hacer con el caprichoso de Kurapika. Unos segundos después, Cheadle caminó hasta la mesa de apoyo en la que estaba el vaso con agua del rubio y dijo: —Kurapika, desde hoy estás suspendido hasta nuevo aviso de tus labores como cazador, no tienes permitido realizar ningún tipo de trabajo con patrón y no serás tomado en cuenta para las actividades con el zodiaco, serás reemplazado por uno de tus compañeros hasta que te repongas.

Kurapika arrugó el ceño y apretó la boca. Después de unos segundos en silencio, dijo: —No necesito un descanso, estoy perfectamente bien.

—Debes saber que todo lo que pasó es un hecho público, los medios de comunicación y las redes sociales están destrozando a La Asociación, quieren arruinar nuestros lazos con la comunidad y con los gobiernos a nivel mundial, necesito que por favor me escuches y no hagas algo que atraiga más la atención, los reporteros quieren todos un pedacito de ti para su crecimiento laboral y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que uno de mis cazadores sea entretenimiento para el mundo.

Mizaistom soltó un suspiro y dijo: —Lo principal es que descanses, cuando estés mejor podrás volver a operar como cazador. Tus privilegios siguen intactos, puedes viajar y comprar, la licencia continúa normal excepto porque no puedes trabajar.

—Solo queremos verte bien —dijo Cheadle, sosteniendo firmemente el sobre con los resultados—, dejaré esto aquí para que lo leas, nos vemos pronto y cuídate.

Kurapika los observó en silencio, esperando a que salieran de la habitación. Estando solo, volteó a ver el sobre con los resultados de la entrevista, extrañado por tener una respuesta del hombre, estaba seguro de que lo había aplastado desde el principio de la conversación y que no tendría un diagnóstico, como el resto.

Picado por la curiosidad, tomó el sobre y leyó sus resultados. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía en el informe, se sentía indignado, le ofendía pensar que alguien llegara a hablar de lo que él sentía si él mismo no lo comprendía muy bien.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la muerte Leorio? Era algo que ni él entendía. Tal vez era el deseo de venganza lo que lo mantuvo a flote cuando perdió a toda su familia. 

¿Debería tomar venganza por la muerte de Leorio? Si eso lo mantendría con la cabeza en donde corresponde, lo consideraría seriamente, pero había algo que no se sentía bien con esa decisión. Nada se sentía bien con esa decisión, Leorio fue la persona que luchó hasta el cansancio para que él entendiera la importancia del perdón y lo hiciera una convicción en su vida, ¿Por qué tomaría venganza por la vida que representaba la existencia de ese valor moral en su mundo?

La voz de Gon lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los tres chicos reían mientras hablaban de sus juegos en el parque y Senritsu también sonreía al escucharlos.

—¡Oh! Creí que estarías dormido después de hablar con todas esas personas —dijo Gon con simpatía, pronto su expresión cambió a preocupación y corrió a ver al rubio— Kurapika, ¿Estás bien? —dijo con cuidado, como si hablar lo fuera a lastimar más.

—Claro que estoy bien —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero estás llorando —dijo, parado muy cerca de él.

—¿Qué? Yo no… —se detuvo a media frase al pasar sus manos sobre su rostro y encontrar que, efectivamente, tenía lágrimas en él.

—Kurapika, no estés triste —dijo Alluka, corriendo a abrazarlo—, nosotros te queremos mucho y te vamos a cuidar, ¿si?

Kurapika los veía en silencio, cuando la mirada del heredero de cabello blanco Zoldyck se cruzó en su camino, era dura y fría, pero Kurapika podía distinguir una chispa de súplica en ella. El rubio recostó su cabeza sobre la de la niña, que prontamente se había encariñado con él aunque solo la había tratado durante el entierro del moreno y asintió, dejando que los pequeños cuidaran de él.

_"Si eso los hace felices, acepto"_

* * *

—¡Kurapika, es hora de comer! —dijo Gon desde la mini cocina del lugar. 

—No tengo hambre, gracias —respondió el rubio, haciéndose bolita en el sillón que usaba como cama. 

—¡Vamos, Kurapika! ¡Preparé mi especialidad! —dijo con emoción. 

El rubio se levantó sin ánimos del sillón y dijo que en unos minutos iría a la mesa, fue al baño y abrió la llave del lavamanos.

Killua empezaba a hartarse de la rutina que habían seguido durante esa semana. Gon y Alluka siempre estaban detrás de Kurapika, pidiéndole que comiera, que se levantara de uno de los sillones y se estirara, que jugara con ellos y cosas por el estilo. La mayoría del tiempo, Kurapika se negaba a cumplir sus peticiones, haciendo que los dos niños se entristecieran de a poquitos.

Kurapika salió del hospital el día después de todas las entrevistas con los psicólogos, ninguno de sus amigos había querido comentar acerca del escándalo con los medios de comunicación, pero eran conscientes de que el rubio ya estaba al tanto, Cheadle le había dicho. Esa tarde, las cámaras no dejaron de seguir a los jóvenes hasta llegar al hotel, en el que se les impidió la entrada; sin embargo, pasaron los primeros días de la semana como buitres para poder obtener más detalles acerca de la condición de Kurapika.

La Asociación no permitió que Kurapika regresara solo a su apartamento y Senritsu se iba de viaje, así que los chicos le pidieron a Kurapika que se mudara con ellos por unos días, pues en la habitación de hotel había más camas y los tres menores ya estaban instalados. Aunque al principio Kurapika insistió en no ser un niño para necesitar cuidados, terminó cediendo ante las rogativas de Alluka y Gon.

Sin embargo, todo seguía igual. Si de algo Killua estaba seguro, era de que Kurapika no estaba mejorando ni un poco. Esto era algo que desde el principio vio venir, sabía de antemano que el rubio no iba a sobreponerse de la muerte de Leorio solo con la compañía de los demás o con un cambio de ambiente, necesitaba que Kurapika tomara la iniciativa para su restablecimiento y no veía ni un poco de esa iniciativa en su actitud.

El rubio pasaba las noches en vela y los días fingiendo dormir, no hacía el esfuerzo por comer, no se movía de su lugar a menos que los chicos insistieran y no tomaba su medicamento. 

Le llamaría a Senritsu para que hablara con él, pues era de las pocas personas que lo habían hecho entrar en razón más de una vez, pero estaba de cacería y no quería interrumpirla, era como cuando el rubio estaba tras los ojos, con la diferencia de que Senritsu siempre devolvía las llamadas y le explicaba sobre la situación, además de no temerle a pedir ayuda de vez en cuando. 

Kurapika salió del baño con el rostro húmedo y los ojos hinchados, se sentó a la mesa con ellos y comió un par de bocados. Killua ya tenía controlados los hábitos del rubio: sentarse con ellos, tratar de lucir normal y mantener una conversación decente, comer bocados lentos para distraerlos, esperar a que terminaran de comer y al final, guardar el plato casi intacto en el refrigerador cuando nadie prestara atención.

Al terminar el almuerzo, los dos chicos fueron a comprar helado, dejando solos a Killua y Kurapika en el hotel. El albino jugaba uno de los videojuegos que acababa de conseguir mientras Kurapika se daba una ducha, esa era una parte esencial de sus pocas actividades del día. 

Momentos después, Gon y Alluka regresaron con sundaes de chocolate para todos, menos el de Alluka, a la niña le encantaba el de fresa.

—¿Está en el baño? —preguntó Gon al ver que el rubio no estaba en su lugar habitual.

—Hmm —respondió Killua en asentimiento. 

—¿Guardo el suyo en el refri? —preguntó Alluka, caminando hacia la cocina. 

—No, no, yo lo guardo —dijo Killua, pausando su juego y corriendo tras la niña para que no abriera el electrodoméstico, estaba seguro de que Alluka no sabía que Kurapika no comía. 

Gon pretendió no ver nada y se sentó en el mismo sofá que Killua, leyendo las estadísticas en la pantalla.

—¡Whooa! ¡Killua! ¡Casi terminas con el jefe! —dijo el moreno con emoción.

Killua volteó a ver hacia la televisión y dijo: —Fue pan comido, creo que necesito otro juego —cerró la refrigeradora y saltó sobre el respaldo del sillón para sentarse junto a su amigo.

Alluka se sentó en el sillón que normalmente compartía con Kurapika y observó el juego de su hermano. La niña divagaba en juguetes que había visto por la televisión y en dulces, cuando se percató que había pasado casi media hora desde que habían vuelto y Kurapika no había salido del baño. 

Volteó a ver nerviosa a la puerta y corrió a golpearla levemente y a llamar al rubio. Los dos jóvenes pararon lo que hacían y se giraron para ver a la niña, preocupada por el mayor del lugar. Killua se levantó del sillón, siguiendo al moreno y usó _En_ para estar seguro de su estado, todo parecía estar en orden, excepto por que el rubio no respondía.

Gon sacó de su bolsillo el juego de llaves que el hotel les proporcionó al alquilar el lugar y abrió la puerta del baño, temeroso de lo que encontraría del otro lado. Kurapika estaba acurrucado junto al inodoro, su ceño relajado y el suave movimiento de su pecho eran pruebas de su estado de reposo.

Gon volteó a ver a Killua con una sonrisa y se arrodilló frente al rubio, lo llamó el voz baja y tocó su hombro. El rubio abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en un lugar muy extraño, su rostro se coloreó de un suave rosa.

Gon prefirió no molestar al rubio el resto de la tarde y dejarlo dormir, aunque sabía que el sueño del joven solo era una pantalla para no tener que tratar con ellos.

Esa misma noche, Gon esperó a que Alluka se durmiera para poder hablar con Killua, la situación de Kurapika no mejoraba y no tenía idea de qué hacer, ya había probado de todo y nada surtía efecto.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarlo —dijo el moreno, después de convencer a Killua de hablar sobre el tema.

—Yo sé que quieres, yo también —respondió el albino, sentado a su lado—, pero hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros y esta es una de ellas.

—¡Pero debe haber algo! —dijo con ilusión— Deber existir una opción, algo que no hayamos probado.

—Gon —llamó seriamente— ¿De verdad crees que hay algo que no hayas intentado con Kurapika?

El moreno bajó el rostro y dijo: —¿Realmente...? Huh… Realmente no, creo que he probado todo lo que creí que podría ayudarle, pero nada ha cambiado.

Killua observó a Gon, un fino hilo cruzaba su mejilla y pequeños resoplos se escuchaban provenir de él. Puso su mano en la espalda de su mejor amigo, animándolo a desahogarse con él, la situación era frustrante para todos, pero si había alguien que tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto, era Gon.

—Yo… —se detuvo un momento para limpiarse los ojos— invité a Kurapika a ir a Isla Ballena y dijo que no creía conveniente ir. Sé que no debo presionarlo y que todos tienen su propio ritmo para sanar, pero…

—¿Pero…? —preguntó el de cabellos blancos.

—Pero tengo miedo… —dijo de nuevo llorando— Tengo miedo de que otra vez intente hacer lo mismo, yo finjo… Finjo no darme cuenta de que no toma sus pastillas, de que casi no duerme, de hecho solo duerme cuando se queda casi desmayado, como hoy y casi no come. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo feliz?

Killua abrazó completamente al moreno y trató de consolarlo, justo como hacía con Alluka cuando tenía pesadillas. Gon lloró un poco más en su hombro, hasta que estuvo totalmente tranquilo y pudo sonreír de nuevo. Cuando Gon estuvo completamente tranquilo, Killua fue a recostarse a su cama y esperó despierto hasta que el moreno estuviera dormido profundamente, era realmente ventajoso en esas situaciones que no pudiera usar Nen, factor que también aterraba a Killua y motivo por el cual quería permanecer a su lado.

Después de estar seguro de que su amigo dormía, Killua salió silenciosamente de la cama directo a la sala y como era de esperarse, Kurapika estaba de pie frente a la ventana del lugar, viendo hacia afuera el pasar de los autos. 

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

Kurapika volteó a ver, no estaba nada sorprendido de ver al chico de pie a unos metros. Después de observarlo unos segundos, giró su cara de nuevo a la ventana y dijo: —Lo mismo va para ti, deberías estar adentro con Gon.

—Yo no soy el que se ve como un esqueleto —respondió burlón—, deberías comer más… Dormir más… Vivir más, ya sabes, como una persona adulta.

Kurapika se mordió el labio sin dejar de ver por la ventana. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Killua se acercó al mayor y dijo: —Gon lo sabe.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió susurrando, el aire de la noche se sentía bien en su rostro, pero le ponía la piel de gallina en el resto del cuerpo.

—Gon sabe que no estás comiendo, que no duermes, que no tomas tu medicamento… Sabe que no está funcionando.

Kurapika se negó a corresponder la mirada insistente del ojiazul. Después de permanecer otro momento en silencio, dijo: —Lo lamento.

—No necesito que lo lamentes —dijo con molestia, parándose al lado del rubio y viendo hacia fuera—, necesito que tomes una decisión.

En vista de que el rubio no iba a preguntar, Killua dijo: —Debes decidir si vas a vivir o a morir, pero si decides morir, no quiero que pases la noche aquí, ni siquiera en esta ciudad —frustrado por la ausencia de palabras de Kurapika, continuó—. Gon… sufre, sufre mucho al verte así, mi hermana sufre al verte triste y no quiero que ellos sufran… Tampoco quiero que tú sufras, pero esa es tu decisión.

Killua estuvo junto al rubio otro momento más. Después, harto del silencio de su compañero y de la indiferencia con la que se mofaba en su cara, decidió ir a dormir con Gon en la comodidad de su cama. Antes de entrar al cuarto, el ojiazul dijo: —Sabes… Lo de irte hoy o no va en serio. Si mañana estás aquí, asumiré que es porque de verdad vas a poner de tu parte. No te pido que seas feliz, solo que hagas el esfuerzo de salir adelante… Yo pude y estoy seguro de que tú podrás si realmente lo deseas. Si no, ya sabes que hacer.

Kurapika no volteó a ver hasta estar seguro de que Killua ya había cerrado la puerta. Con un suspiro cansino cerró la ventana y regresó al sillón que usaba para dormir.

Tomó las dos frazadas y se cubrió con ellas lo mejor que pudo. ¿Debía marcharse o quedarse? Por una parte estaba la felicidad que los chicos le daban al pasar tiempo con él, el voto que hizo cuando decidió no dejarse morir en el último ritual que realizó para su familia y las pocas cosas que disfrutaba realmente de la vida. 

Por otro lado, estaba la pérdida de la persona a la que más apreciaba, Leorio, su mejor amigo, su compañero de guerra y su modelo a seguir. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero sentía admiración por el moreno y sus aspiraciones, sus motivaciones y el estilo de vida que estaba construyendo: uno en el que podía disfrutar de la vida y vivir cada momento sin arrepentimientos. Por supuesto, el joven era bastante torpe, pero cada decisión importante en su vida tenía convicción y abnegación en ella, Leorio era una persona increíble y amable, aunque a veces quiso demostrar lo contrario; él era un hombre digno de admirar.

Tres cosas le importaban a Killua y esas tres eran la prueba para cualquiera de que se estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por vivir: comer, dormir y relacionarse con los demás. Estas tres acciones bastarían para demostrar su deseo de seguir con vida, o por lo menos de encontrar un motivo para seguir con vida.

Comer no resultaba ser un gran problema, pero su cuerpo simplemente no se lo pedía, tal vez era un indicador de cuán derrotado se sentía. Dormir sí era un problema, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el rostro de Leorio aparecía en su mente y las duras palabras que recibió de la mamá del moreno le hacían coro al pésimo concepto que tenía de sí mismo; últimamente también soñaba con Pairo y sus padres. Relacionarse con los demás era más difícil todavía, con la imagen de Leorio tan fresca en su mente y corazón, el temor a ser abandonado y lastimado de nuevo se mantenía latente en su vida.

Pero se lo había prometido, se lo prometió a su familia difunta. Prometió que viviría de la mejor manera posible y esto realmente no era vida, estaba incumpliendo su palabra de nuevo.

Ya no quería seguir siendo un inútil, quería disfrutar la vida como una vez lo hizo, quería seguir recuperándose, como hace dos semanas, antes de que todo se pusiera de cabeza. Quería seguir viviendo porque la vida realmente no era tan mala, porque aún cuando todo parecía perdido, siempre habría alguien que le extendería la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Si los chicos le estaban dando la mano, ¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar la ayuda? ¿Era fanfarronería o es que le faltaba ser merecedor de ese regalo?

La voz de Gon resonó en su cabeza, diciendo: _"No necesitas probar que mereces un amigo, todos lo merecen sin importar qué"._ Aunque nunca lo había escuchado decir esas palabras, estaba seguro que ese era su pensamiento.

Kurapika se recostó en el sillón y durmió lo que restaba de la noche, preparándose para tomar un nuevo rumbo. 

Al día siguiente, Killua despertó cerca de las 9:00 a.m. junto a los otros chicos. Con disimulo se acercó a ver el sillón, suspiró pesadamente al ver que el rubio no se encontraba con ellos, Kurapika estaba fuera de la habitación.

Alluka acababa de salir del baño y Gon estaba sentado en la mesa con la cara sobre la tabla, ambos con suficiente sueño como para no darse cuenta de que Kurapika no estaba en el sillón.

—Es un completo idiota —dijo decepcionado.

—¿Quién es un completo idiota? —preguntó Kurapika, mientras abría la puerta principal.

—¡Kurapika! —gritaron Gon y Alluka al unísono. Ambos sonrieron y saltaron en su lugar por la sorpresa. 

Killua observó de pies a cabeza al joven, tenía puesto el tabardo azul con dorado, con el que Killua aseguraba que usaba falda, tenía unas bolsas en las manos y se veía cansado.

—¡Kurapika! ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Gon, acercándose al rubio. 

—Fui a la tienda, casi no hemos comido fruta últimamente —respondió, mostrando la bolsa con frutas en su mano.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo ver lo que trajiste? —preguntó Alluka, acercándose también al rubio.

Kurapika asintió y le acercó la bolsa a la niña, volteó a ver a Killua, comprendiendo su necesidad de hablar abiertamente sobre el tema. Kurapika nunca les mencionó que había tratado de matarse y ellos nunca preguntaron, era como un tabú entre él y los otros dos menores. 

El mayor en la habitación le sonrió directamente al albino y dijo: —Chicos, hay algo que necesito decirles. 

Gon y Alluka levantaron el rostro, Killua le sostuvo la mirada a medida que se acercaba al muchacho. Kurapika recibió la bolsa de manos de Alluka y la dejó en la pequeña mesa que les proveía el hotel. Acto seguido, regresó con los jóvenes y se sentó en el sofá con ellos, listo para hablar.

—Creo que no he sido honesto con ustedes, puede que lo que voy a decir ya lo sepan, pero no por medio de mí. 

Los tres menores guardaron silencio para que el rubio pudiera hablar, Gon y Alluka no tenían idea de qué era de lo que hablaba. 

—Cuando me encontraron en mi apartamento, yo estaba muy débil por falta de comida y agua… ¿Recuerdan?

Los tres asintieron a sus palabras, Gon comprendió hacia donde iba el tema y no estaba seguro de querer continuar. Alluka movió la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, diciendo: —Pero ya estás mejor, ¿verdad?

—Estoy mejor —dijo sonriendo—, pero el motivo por el que me encontraba en ese estado… es porque no quería seguir viviendo. La muerte de Leorio es algo que realmente me duele y yo... —respiró superficialmente, como si estuviera asustado de continuar.

Realmente estaba asustado de continuar, desde la muerte de su clan, el único sentimiento que había cultivado era la ira, fue de lo único que habló por años y ahora que debía cambiar de página no se sentía capaz. La ira, la rabia y el rencor fueron sus aliados por años y no sabía si sobreviviría sin ellos. Aún peor, hablar del dolor y de la muerte de Leorio significaba avanzar y dejar atrás a su mejor amigo y no quería desprenderse de él. 

Kurapika no quería dejar atrás a Leorio, solo quería regresar a los tiempos en los que desayunaban juntos, quería volver al examen del cazador y burlarse de sus golpes en el rostro, quería volver a entrenar con él como en la casa de los Zoldyck, quería ver una vez más a Leorio al volante, como en aquella ocasión durante las subastas.

—Kurapika… —llamó Killua, sentado en el sillón junto a los otros dos niños. El rubio despertó de su pequeño trance y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada amable del de cabello blanco. Gon se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a Kurapika.

—Comprendemos tu dolor —dijo el moreno, levantando la mano para limpiar las inadvertidas lágrimas que el rubio derramaba. 

Kurapika soltó una pequeña risa, más por nerviosismo que por sentirse comprendido, se limpió más lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir y dijo: —Yo… quiero mejorarme, pero no quiero dejar atrás a Leorio.

—No necesitas dejarlo atrás —dijo Alluka, acercándose para abrazarlo.

—El viejo es más testarudo que eso, no se dejará olvidar tan fácilmente —dijo Killua, palmeando en su hombro.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó Gon, abrazando un poco más fuerte al mayor, estaba tan delgado que aún le sobraban brazos para abrazarlo. 

—Demasiado —respondió Kurapika, dejando de esforzarse por parar las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas.

—¿Lo querías? —preguntó Alluka, masajeando su hombro derecho.

—Él era mi mejor amigo —dijo sin poder contener más los fuertes sollozos que estaban atrapados en su garganta.

—Entonces debes recordar que lo que el anciano siempre quiso, fue verte feliz —habló Killua. El muchacho se acercó tímidamente y abrazó al rubio, su hermana siguió su ejemplo y lo abrazó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los papeles se invirtieron, eran ahora los menores quienes lloraban en compañía del rubio. Kurapika los abrazó lo mejor que pudo y besó la cabeza del moreno, los sollozos de todo el grupo no parecían detenerse pronto.

Minutos después, el abrazo se separó y todos comenzaron a secarse las lágrimas. La tristeza estaría sobre ellos por algún tiempo, era un hecho, pero esperaban que ese apoyo que se habían demostrado tener en ese momento durara lo suficiente para mantenerlos unidos. 

**Pero si así hubiera sido, la novela habría terminado aquí.**

Pronto los días pasaron y los jóvenes continuaron juntos, Kurapika estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, pues las pesadillas eran fieles a su tiempo de sueño y su apetito era inconsistente, pero había empezado a tomar sus medicamentos y aunque le causaron una terrible migraña los primeros días, después de una semana ya empezaba a acostumbrarse. 

Killua observó a su hermanita, la niña trenzaba el cabello del rubio y hablaba alegremente con él. Consideró que Kurapika ya necesitaba un corte de cabello, pues sus puntas ya empezaban a pasar de los hombros. Se arrepintió al instante de ese pensamiento, curiosamente sonaba a lo que Leorio diría y definitivamente no se convertiría en el cuidador del rubio también.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse responsable por él, por todos en el lugar. Alluka y Gon eran prácticamente dos niños indefensos, Gon no podía usar Nen y Alluka albergaba en su interior a Nanika (quien por cierto, también amaba conversar con el rubio), debía estar pendiente de cualquier posible peligro. 

Por otro lado, su amigo mayor estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por recuperarse, se notaba a kilómetros que le era una tarea dificultosa, pero al menos trataba. Killua haría lo posible para mantenerlo protegido en agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos. 

Después de un tiempo de estar trenzando el cabello amarillo de Kurapika, Alluka se dio cuenta de que su compañero de juegos se había quedado dormido. La niña se levantó con cuidado del sillón y fue a su cuarto a leer uno de los libros de cuentos que habían conseguido durante sus viajes. Killua y Gon dejaron los videojuegos después de unos momentos y fueron a seguir hablando sobre la Isla Ballena y sus clases de la escuela.

Alrededor de las 16:00, Kurapika despertó de una de sus pesadillas, esta vez soñó que la mamá de Leorio volvía a decirle todo lo que le dijo en el entierro y ahora era apoyada por el mismo moreno y sus amigos. Se sentía extraño, su situación sí estaba mejorando, por lo menos las bolsas debajo de sus ojos estaban reduciendo su intensidad y tamaño, y ya no estaba tan delgado como hace una semana; sin embargo, Kurapika no podía borrar el sentimiento de impotencia e insuficiencia.

Tal vez sería mejor si iba con los chicos a la Isla Ballena, definitivamente moriría de tristeza si no permanecía al lado de los jóvenes y según su percepción, ellos también querían que él estuviera ahí. Kurapika empezaba a sentirse querido y aceptado de nuevo, no es que eso hubiera cambiado, desde que conoció a los chicos, supo que ellos lo querían tal y como era, es solo que para alcanzar sus metas no podía permanecer con ellos. El tiempo en soledad le había hecho olvidar el gozo de tener amigos tan buenos como los suyos. 

Kurapika se puso de pie, listo para ir a decirle a Gon que aceptaba la oferta para ir a Isla Ballena con ellos, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Yo voy —dijo Kurapika en voz alta, caminando hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla no encontró a nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío. Frunció en ceño y activó su _En_ , en busca de un usuario con aura particularmente sospechosa. 

Su búsqueda fue infructuosa, al igual que sus esfuerzos por no llorar cuando se dio cuenta que frente a su puerta habían unas fotos de Leorio colocadas sobre el suelo. 

Kurapika endureció aún más su expresión mientras se agachaba para recoger las fotografías del suelo. Tres fotografías estaban colocadas en orden cronológico. La primera tenía a Leorio en el suelo, se veían las piernas de tres personas diferentes: uno lucía elegante, el otro usaba botas de militar y la última era una mujer con zapatillas celestes. La segunda fotografía mostraba a un hombre rubio y de complexión gruesa, era más grande que el moreno, el hombre levantaba a Leorio del cuello y el moreno apretaba su agarre en la muñecas del hombre. La tercera mostraba a un hombre de tes clara y cabello negro peinado hacia un lado, tenía ojos grandes y color miel; parecía estar hablando.

Las lágrimas de enojo comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y comenzó a temblar, tratando de contener la emoción que esto causaba en su ser. 

_"No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando. Leorio, no, ¡No, maldición!"_

Su mente comenzó a girar en una peligrosa espiral de pensamientos negativos. Todos los reproches que él mismo se hacía día con día por no haber acompañado a Leorio, los reclamos de su madre y las miradas de desprecio que recibió durante el funeral y el hospital durante su recuperación después de casi morir de hambre.

¿Por qué de pronto le interesaba lo que pensaran los demás? ¿Por qué no pudo dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en sus amigos por una vez? ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo ser feliz cuando al fin empezaba a mejorar?

Porque toda esa confianza que siempre irradiaba era una pantalla, porque se sentía tan miserable que envidiaba a los demás, porque no merecía ser feliz.

Ahora, cuando creyó que el viejo Kurapika que corría tras sus enemigos para arrancarles la cabeza había muerto, sus hábitos se levantaban imponentes dentro de él, definiendo su personaje en la vida.

" _Imperdonable_ "

—Esto es imperdonable —susurró con gravedad, quitándose con fuerza el resto de lágrimas en su cara. 

La muerte de Leorio era imperdonable, ¿Por qué habría de dejar impunes a los responsables de apagar una luz tan hermosa y brillante en el mundo? Pero lo que realmente era imperdonable era que Kurapika siguiera vivo y estaba totalmente listo para ajustar ambas cuentas con el destino.

—¿Kurapika? ¿Quién era? —dijo Gon, saliendo de la habitación con Killua— ¿Kurapika? —preguntó nervioso al ver las iris del rubio transformarse en un escarlata ardiente.

—Hisoka —habló para sí, al ver que en la parte de atrás de las fotografías había una lágrima y una gota.

—Oye, Kurapika —dijo Killua, alerta como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar.

La respiración de Kurapika comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco y sus ojos brillaban mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron. Sin decir una sola palabra se volteó directo hacia los chicos, que habían estado a su lado izquierdo, y les entregó las imágenes impresas.

—Esto no puede quedarse así —sentenció.

—¿Quién te dio esto? —preguntó Killua tratando de mantener su estabilidad en una pieza, olvidándose de Gon en el momento. Mientras terminaba de hablar, le dio la vuelta a una fotografía y se encontró con la misma gota y estrella que Kurapika había visto— No pensarás en ir y…

—Tengo que encontrar a los responsables de esto —dijo con furia.

—¿Para qué? ¿Piensas vengarte? —preguntó, retando al rubio inconscientemente. 

—Ellos tienen que pagar —dijo con voz grave y severa. 

—No seas estúpido —dijo incrédulo—, sabes que al anciano no le gustaría eso, a nosotros tampoco. 

—Por eso deberían acompañarme.

Killua arrugó el entrecejo y dijo: —¡¿Qué demonios…!?

—Si vamos juntos, podremos encontrarlos más rápido y hacer que paguen —dijo con ansiedad, no se daba cuenta de lo mal que le ponía la idea de asesinar a alguien.

—Estás loco —respondió con irritación—, no necesitamos ir tras ellos, creí que el anciano te lo había enseñado. 

—Killua, ellos me arrebataron a Leorio —dijo con voz gélida—, voy a hacerlos pagar por cada golpe que le dieron, no me interesa que pienses tú que diría Leorio.

—No sigas hablando idioteces.

—Ellos asesinaron a mi mejor amigo —dijo elevando la voz. 

—¡Ya déjalo! ¡No sólo tú estás sufriendo! —le gritó, dejándose llevar por el dolor en su corazón.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Nadie lo entiende! ¡Él era todo lo que me quedaba! ¡Él era mi mejor amigo! ¡Esas personas me van a pagar por lo que hicieron! ¡Por haberse llevado a…!

**¡ZAS!**

—Es momento de que lo superes, Kurapika. No somos Leorio para correr detrás de ti o atenderte y mimarte. Todo este tiempo haz pretendido ser un adulto maduro, es momento de que te comportes como uno.

El rubio se tocó la mejilla que Killua había golpeado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aún escarlatas y abiertos a tope. En ese momento, a sus oídos llegó el llanto de Gon, el muchacho sostenía las fotografías frente a él.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon en dirección al moreno, lamentando haber tenido esa discusión frente a él. Killua se acercó a Gon y lo abrazó con suavidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño llorando —Gon, todo está bien —dijo para consolarlo. 

Gon lloró un poco más en su hombro, Killua retiró las fotografías de su mano y lo acompañó a la habitación para poder hablar con Kurapika. Para este punto, Alluka también los observaba desde su puerta con los ojos llorosos. El albino le pidió a su hermana que esperara adentro y hablaría con ella después.

Después de llevar a los dos a sus habitaciones, Killua dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio. No había despegado la vista ni un momento de las fotografías y sus ojos no parecían querer volver a la normalidad.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —preguntó con tono de asesino.

—Lo que debí hacer desde el principio —respondió Kurapika.

—Entonces vete. Si quieres ir y hacer que te maten, está bien, pero deja de hacer estupideces que ponen en riesgo a Gon y Alluka — Kurapika se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras. Killua fue y tomó el bolso de Kurapika en el que llevaba un par de cambios de ropa y sus útiles de aseo personal —. Eres libre de hacer como te plazca, no te detendremos.

Kurapika observó un poco más a Killua y asintió con la cabeza, su expresión no dejaba ver ni la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento en sus acciones, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado. _"Es mejor así"_ se recordó de nuevo mientras tomaba sus cosas de manos del menor.

Kurapika caminó hacia la puerta y giró la manija, al dar un paso fuera, Gon salió de su habitación y dijo: —¡Kurapika!

El rubio se detuvo sin voltear a ver, la voz de Gon llegó de nuevo a sus oídos, diciendo: —Si tú decides volver… Ya sabes que el vuelo hacia Isla Ballena sale en quince días… No nos moveremos de aquí hasta entonces y te esperaremos porque eres nuestro amigo.

Kurapika movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo y se fue del lugar. Gon se sentó en una de las sillas viendo hacia la salida mientras Killua caminó hasta allá y cerró la puerta. El moreno tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, pero la preocupación era más grande que la tristeza en su mirar y aunque Killua quisiera negarlo, él también tenía miedo de tener que enterrar a otro de sus amigos.

* * *

—Amigos, ¿Eh? —dijo el rubio, bajando por las escaleras del hotel.

Sacó su teléfono de la bolsa que llevaba colgada sobre su hombro y marcó el número del pelirrojo. Esperó tres timbrazos, cuando escuchó la voz del mago.

_—Oh, Kurapika, qué agradable sorpresa~_

—En una hora en el parque —dijo sin titubeos.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó el relamer de los labios de Hisoka y dijo: — _Perfecto, nos vemos por allá entonces~_

Kurapika colgó el teléfono, asqueado por tener que hablar de nuevo con el payaso. Fue directo a su apartamento y tomó un par de atuendos y algunas cosas que le serían útiles, consideró por última vez que estaba yendo directo a la trampa del enemigo, pero realmente no le importaba, siempre que pudiera vengarse estaría bien.

_"De vuelta por viejos rumbos"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien es fanático de las conversaciones sin sentido, como la última que tuvo Kurapika con Killua? Debo decir que no son de mis cosas favoritas de leer, pero ver a los personajes perder el control siempre es algo emocionante.
> 
> A partir de aquí, empieza nuestra cacería junto a Kurapika. ¿Creen que sobrevivamos a esto? Ni yo tengo idea si Kurapika logrará salir vivo al final…
> 
> Es broma, ya tengo todo planeado y está terminando de hornearse. Un antecedente importante para la historia es que la exploración al Continente Oscuro es un viaje fallido y nunca lograron llegar a su destino, no mencionaré nada sobre los príncipes ni entraré en demasiados detalles del manga para no hacer más spoiler de lo que suelo hacer. 
> 
> Otra cosa que quería mencionar es que en esta historia Leorio era un cazador de una estrella por su importante papel en la expedición al Continente Oscuro. Kurapika también fue galardonado con una estrella por eso, y obtuvo una segunda estrella por reunir todos los ojos escarlata.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bien recibida. 😊 Además, si tiene alguna duda con la línea temporal, siempre pueden preguntarme y haré lo mejor por explicarme, porque ya saben, soy mala en mantener el hilo del tiempo y es que eso será un factor importantísimo en la historia.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
